For Your Happiest Christmas
by AssassinsAndMercenaries
Summary: Lightning McQueen's Christmas wasn't looking very bright, as always, but everything made a positive twist when he received a letter from Francesco, inviting Lightning over during the Christmas holidays. FrancescoxLightning - Non-humanized
1. Chapter 1

Christmas had always been a busy time, and it always would be. The time of celebrations, decorations, candy and presents for each other. A time for family and friends, getting together, celebrating, warm drinks, getting close around the fireplace. For some it was the time to buy new and fashionable winter tires and to get a new red and green themed paintjob. Mother cars could be seen knitting scarves or hats to keep their children, husbands or themselves warm. Houses, garages, shops and streets were lit for this December holyday. Most cars loved this time of the year even though it was cold and the roads were slippery. Most Cars.

Lightning sighed as he watched trough the window of his room how all of Radiator Spring's cars were busy putting on the Christmas lights. He would like to help, as dressing the town up seemed to be a lot of fun, but he had to hide for now, as Ramone was looking for him to give him a new paintjob again for Christmas. He would have agreed, if only it wasn't for Christmas. He never really got what was so special about Christmas itself, which caused him to have a direct dislike for everything which was for Christmas and Christmas only.

His engine seemed to tremble under his hood, which was nearly rattling itself. Lightning quickly drove away from the window to warm himself around a furnace. It got awfully cold in the evenings and nights this time of the year, they never had snow before in Radiator springs,as it was still a desert town. Rain was pretty rare, and so was snow. Though there was no snow and only sun and sand, Radiator Springs _do _was a town full of Christmas lights. Lightning put on a blanket and quickly warmed up again, he was starving for a hot drink at Flo's but how to do that without Ramone catching him for his paint job?-

Suddenly there was a loud thunk against the window, as if a large bird flew into his window. Lightning looked around shocked, to see that it was just Guido decorating his windows on the second floor-

Wait-

Guido was putting up decorations on the second floor? Lightning quickly hurried over to the window, just to see that Red was keeping Guido up, who waved at him happily. Lightning sighed relieved. Crazy times, Christmas time.

Guido knocked the window when he was finished decorating Lightning's headquarters with Christmas lights, which Lightning never asked for, not that he minded the cute lights, it looked really cozy and all, but Christmas. The thought made Lightning shiver. Lightning drove over to the window again and opened it for Guido "Hey thanks Guido for decorating my place like that!" Lightning smiled to the Italian car, who replied with some short Italian sentence. Lightning did caught the name of Ramone in it, so he expected that Ramone wanted him. "and I'm not going to get another new paint job! He just changed my racing colours to this fancy red, I don't want to become some sort of Christmas decoration myself AGAIN." He replied sternly to the Italian car, who was wearing some sort of woolen baret, matching Luigi's, and also a white scarf with little Christmas trees on them. "Thanks but no Thanks, if I can help you out with something, just call me" Lightning said, knowing that all work was nearly done already.

Luigi looked unamused with the answer and left without saying much more, cleaning up the spare lights and trying to untangle all the cables. Lightning thanked him one more time through the window before closing it again, there was a really cold breeze these days, probably a big Arctic blast or something going on, carrying all that cold air. With his blanket still over him, he drove downstairs to get something warm to eat, that would do him good. But before he even got to think about what he was going to get, someone rung the doorbell. Lightning suspiciously approached the door, trying to see who it was before actually getting seen, in case it was Ramone forcing him to go 'Christmas Red 'n Green'

It turned out to be just a mailcar. Or a spy sent by Ramone. But Lightning supposed he had better things to do then stalking him, so Lightning opened the door for the mailcar, who seemed like his wing mirrors would fall off from the cold. The freezing car looked up happily as he asked if this was Lightning McQueen. "Of course I'm the Lightning McQueen, who else did you expect?" Lightning said laughingly. The mail car handed over one big fat letter and waited for Lightning to open it, which Lightning didn't really plan on doing. "Oh wait, you're expecting some kind of tip aren't you? For standing in the cold and all, just get in here I'll get you-"

The Mailcar refused and gestured to the letter. "I 'a must 'a confirm you 'a open the letter" He said. It was only now that Lightning noticed the car's Italian accent, which made him suspect already who the letter was from. He studied the envelope a little, trying to see any sign telling him where the letter was from, but it the only thing which was written on the envelope was his name and village. Nothing more. The mailcar really must have brought this personally.

Lightning looked back at the mailcar, who was giving him an intense glare now. Lightning got kinda nervous now and quickly opened it, to find several smaller and bigger papers inside. Firstly, he took out the biggest paper. The first thing he looked at was who actually sent the letter. It somehow didn't surprise him anymore to see that it was signed by none other than Francesco Bernoulli. Naturally, who else than that formula car would sent out one single –_italian_- mailcar –i_n the midst of the winter- _to personally hand him a letter. "You're still gonna watch me read it, right?" Lightning asked the other car doubtfully. The other nodded while he tried to cover himself up from the cold wind blowing around. "Hey, I don't want you to catch a cold, get inside okay?" Before having finished saying what he said, the mailcar drove inside quickly.

Closing the doors behind them again, Lightning hesitantly read the letter, taking the mental note that Francesco wrote like a high school girl. It was horrible to read, as everything Lightning read, sounded just like Francesco would say it with his Italian accent with 'a's added in every sentence, even though it wasn't written out like that at all, it was just normal English, though he did spot some minor mistakes and some British verbs in between it all.

The first letter was mainly crap, the thing Francesco was asking McQueen was to come to Italy for another race at his place, between the two of them only. Lightning wasn't directly opposed to it, however, if he went to Italy for that race this week, like Francesco wanted him to, it would mean that he'd wouldn't get back before Christmas. It was not like he liked Christmas himself, but everyone expected him to be here probably, and wouldn't let him go to race Francesco for fun. Moreover, how was he going to get there even?

The small mailcar glared at him, indicating he should read the smaller letter now. It seemed to be a ps, in which the solution to the biggest problem was given. Francesco had arranged him a flight already. Lightning realized the last, and smallest paper was actually a ticket for his plane, which would leave in 3 days from Los Angeles. Just 3 says. Lightning looked at the mailcar again who seemed pleased again after he had read all the letters. "Will 'a you accept the 'a challenge?" the small green car asked him. Lightning also noticed that the mailcar was a small model Alfa Romeo. He could have known this would be some trick or prank _-or whatever this was supposed to be-_ from Francesco.

Lightning sighed as he put all the letters back in the envelope, still thinking about whether to accept or decline Francesco's challenge. "When do you need to have the answer?" Lightning asked. He would just go around town and ask what the other's thought about it, most importantly, asking Mater if he was okay with it. And he should also ask Sally, because of all the recent stress the two of them had grown apart somewhat so they took a little break in their relationship. Lightning wasn't sure about his whole relationship with Sally, he cared a lot for her, but he just wasn't sure in what kind of way. Whether they were better of as friends, lovers, or like brother and sister. Their relationship at the present time was often awkward, but Lightning wouldn't want to make a fight with her, so he'd just fairly ask her too.

"Today, because 'a we 'a won't make it 'a to the plane in 'a time if it 'a takes longer" the car explained, which saddened Lightning a little. Just today to inform everyone. Lightning slowly drove around a little through the entrance hall, being closely followed by the Alfa Romeo's eyes. It probably _would_ be a lot more enjoyable to laugh at and with Francesco, but he should beat him with the race in that case, or else Francesco would laugh at him. But even if he'd lose (which he most likely would as it was a one-on-one race which Francesco himself suggested, so everything would probably be in his favor) it would still be a lot more relaxed to spent Christmas with Francesco than Christmas down here here. Lightning had celebrated Christmas only a few times before in his whole life, and they were all here in Radiator springs. The only time he had enjoyed it was the first time, together with Doc. Doc died just before the next Christmas, so Lightning skipped that Christmas completely. And the next years, weren't much fun as they couldn't match the Christmas Doc had given him.

"Right, well, I'll go ask my friends if they really mind me going. Give me an hour, or maybe two I don't know, should I give you some oil at Flo's while you wait?" Lightning asked, trying to hide the nerves teasing him. The car happily accepted his offer and started thanking him in Italian. Lightning smiled again and drove to Flo's together with the small Alfa Romeo. He quickly explained to Flo the car needed to wait for him for a while and that he could just take some drinks, Lightning would pay for them later. Flo agreed to it, and served the other car something hot. The Italian car had meanwhile pulled out a book to read, he was probably prepared that he had to wait some time before Lightning was ready.

"All right, Sally or Mater first, this is so hard.." Lightning slowly drove up the road, not noticing Ramone sneaking up to him "I guess I'll go to-"

"McQueen! Ya coming with me, Ramone is all set up for your new paint!" Ramone suddenly yelled out as he drove to Lightning's side, guiding him back to his body art shop.

"Wait! Wait! Ahh, Ramone I'm reaallllyy busy okay? Just, no, no, come on I want to keep this look, I don't want to be decorated with Christmas trees or Christmas ornaments" Lightning begged as he tried to turn away, but Ramone already caught him in his shop. "Please, Ramone, and I certainly don't want it now. Please, I'll never complain again about you being a pushover, just please let me go this one time" Lightning begged. He was feeling like a dog being forced to take a bath. A dog which really had something better to do. But Ramone was inexorable. He started to cover up his wheels and headlights and grabbed his painting tools, "Now shut your eyes, ya little christmas angel". Lightning would normally have sticked out his tongue to make a gesture of throwing up, but he could better shut his eyes and mouth as Ramone started to sand his old paint off.

It took over an hour before Ramone had finished. Lightning was actually mildly satisfied with the result. He was still mainly red, with a green Christmastree-like-pattern on his side. Though you could also see it as a lightningbolt going all the way along his sides, colored with simple green instead of yellow. But it was acceptable. It wasn't over the top in any way. But before Lightning agreed to putting up snow tires at Luigi's, Lightning wasn't allowed to leave.

And then, finally, after another 15 minutes at Luigi's where he was set up with winter tires he could finally leave to tell he was away with Christmas. He already asked Luigi in advance to reserve a pair of racing tires for him if he was going to leave. As he was probably going to Race against Francesco at the Monza course, which was a track for Formula cars normally. There was no dirt and the amount of technical turns giving Lightning chances to get ahead of Francesco were very limited. It would be really hard for Lightning to keep up with Francesco's kind of racing, so he'd better be slightly prepared with some good tires. It would be ridiculous to even try picking up such a challenge on snow tires or any other slightly rougher types of tires which he normally used.

Luigi, and Guido who overheard them, didn't put in a single argument to make Lightning stay, and just wished him good luck and happy holidays, and he also said he wished that Lightning didn't make a fool out of himself when Ferrari's were watching.

Lightning drove over to Mater's home, quite delighted with how well it went. Mater was busy decorating his fence with small Christmas ornaments and lots of holly. "Heya McQueen, care to help me out here?" Mater asked him cheerfully, "good to see ya outside! Wow Ramone sure did a good job on ya!"

"Oh, sure, should I put in the lights?" Lightning asked as he drove to the box with supplies. "And I, um, have to ask you something important Mater"

"Yeah, just put them up there and all along the fence. And go on, you can ask me anything pal!" Mater said cheerfully as he finished with decorating his whole fence with holly, he just needed to put some more ornaments in it, and after the lights were put up, he was all set for Christmas eve.

Lightning started with the chain of Lights, still thinking of how to ask this the proper way. "Well, you know I'm not really keen on Christmas right?" Lightning started, "Not like I _hate _Christmas stuff, but I just don't like celebrating it, you know what I mean"

Mater hummed, "Nah, you never really enjoyed it huh? But that ain't no problem! We'll just help ya with it all, see, Guido already put up ya Christmas lights for ya, and we all want you to have a great time!" Mater said happily as he picked the last ornaments, dropping one of them as he tried to carry more then he could. "If ya just take it all easy, sit back and relax we'll make sure you'll feel the Christmas viiibbeeee" Mater made some creepy movements, trying to illustrate the vibes, which Lightning didn't really get.

"I know you guys are trying your best, but you know," Lightning paused, carefully overthinking how he'd say this. "I- I- I don't think I'll ever like it like this"

Lightning directly noticed he put it the wrong way, and quickly checked to see if he had hurt Mater. Which he had.

_Way to go Lightning, doing good. _

"No, Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad with that! It's my fault okay, and you know, what I was thinking-"

"You doesn't like our Christmas?" Mater asked sadly.

"No, Really Mater, I really appreciate it, but what I wanted to say-"

"But you doesn't like it."

"I wanted to try something different" he said carefully. Mater's sadness disappeared slightly to Lightning's relief, so he continued. "and Francesco, you know who, from the World Grand Prix, invited me to go racing during the holidays."

"That fancy mr. sanfrancisco? The open wheeled one?"

"Yes, that car, you weren't there, but we became quite good friends and well, we're still bickering about which of us is better, so…"

"But Christmas with Friends is always good ain't it?" Mater replied happily. "Well I sure will miss ya buddy if you're not here this Christmas, but as long as ya have a good time, and sent me a fancy Italian card, and if ya promise to spent next Christmas here in Radiator Springs, I'm all okay with it, cause that's what ya wanted to ask right?"

Lightning couldn't believe what he heard, he nearly jumped to hear that Mater was fine with it. "Oh Yes! I was so worried you didn't want me to spent Christmas somewhere else! Oh yes this is great! Now I only have to ask Sally!"

Mater Snickered. "like I said, ya should have a good time with Christmas, and Holley promised me to pay me a visit with Christmas, so you shouldn't worry a bit about me!" Mater snickered some more as he stared blankly in the distance. Lightning smiled and waited for Mater to get back on earth.

"OH YEAH, I SHOULD GIVE YA YOUR PRESENT BEFORE YOU LEAVE" Mater suddenly said, making Lightning laugh again. "When is you leaving?" Mater added.

"well, if Sally doesn't make an huge problem about it, Today." Lightning said as he looked away.

"Oh shoot, I'll go wrap your present right now then! Don't forget to stop by before you leave okay bud?" Mater asked as he drove some circles around Lightning.

"Sure thing!"

Mater started cheering and drove back inside his house, or shed, or whatever it should be called, and of course backwards so he could watch Lightning leave. Lightning laughingly waved at him, and he waved back and started working on Lightning's present.

Lightning, feeling much better than before and much more confident, drove towards the Cozy Cone's reception and looked around. Sally wasn't there. She had left the Sign 'honk for service' on top of her desk. As he didn't have a claxon he drove outside again to find Sally. "Sal, where are you?" he mused as he drove in a circle around all the cones to see if she was in one of them. He was nearly done with the circle, still not having spot Sally, when she suddenly crept up to him, scaring him, scaring her.

"Oh, haha, sorry, we're really silly, don't you think?" Sally said, catching her breath from the scare she just had.

Lightning turned around, also catching his breath, not expecting Sally to suddenly stand behind him like that. He was about to reply when he noticed the snowy effects painted upon her sides. "Hey what's that?" Lightning said, turning around her to check out her sides. Sally had a few graceful, slightly sleeping silvery lines on her side with some ice crystals around them. As he took a better look at her, he also noticed her brand new tires. The rims of her new wheels were shiny and formed like a snow crystal as well. Lightning's jaw dropped a little, she was just gorgeous. Why didn't he have such an awesome paintjob, and why weren't his winter tires as fancy as hers?

"Some famous racecar seems really impressed by this hand-made look," Sally said teasingly. "but you seem … festive too."

Lightning quickly snapped out of it and smiled at her. "Don't make me laugh, I have a fallen-over-Christmas-tree up my ass." He said matter-of-factly as he actually did start to laugh actually, as did Sally. Lightning stopped laughing really soon though, as he remembered what he came for. "Wait, but I came to ask you something"

"I'm not taking you back yet, if that's what you wanted to ask, not even if you would pimp up my place with Christmas lights when I'm asleep" Sally said before quickly driving off.

"I didn't want you back!" Lightning yelled, mentally hitting himself afterwards for saying stupid things at crucial moments, "No, I mean, Yes, No, Oh shit nevermind I wasn't going to ask you THAT!" Lightning followed her quickly, but she just sped up and ignored him again. "Well, I'm not taking you back either if you keep ignoring me every time you ask for it" Lightning added, not sure if that would improve or worsen the situation. "Besides, you're the one who's never getting out of town, so it's your problem if you won't ever find anyone good enough to be your new boyfriend while I can explore the world all I want!" Lightning realized he wasn't going to improve anything like this. But how would he get to make Sally listen to him finally?

Sally drove inside the reception and shoved the 'honk for service' sign off her desk. "Oh come on Sally please, let's not have a fight okay?" Lightning asked as he kept standing in the doorway. He noted that it had been a great decision to go to Mater first, if he would have had this fight before he had to face Mater, he would probably have backed off. He pouted a little at Sally who finally looked up.

"Really, you tell me? Come on Stickers, take a look at yourself and leave me alone," Sally said annoyed, "You know, It's weird how we've grown apart"

Lightning bit his lip. He should tell it in the end, that he was leaving. "Listen Sally, we haven't but- " Lightning paused again, wanting to cut to the case. "Sally, what I _did_ want to ask you was if you're all right with it if I leave during Christmas"

Sally shot him an angry look. "First you're being an ass, and then you ask if I'm _all right_ if you leave during Christmas? Really I don't need to see your face this Christmas, I'd be more than happy now if you drag your arrogant ass out of town, but I know Mater wants you here, what are you even thinking?"

"Mater's okay with it, I already asked him, but I didn't want to leave without asking you, as I don't want to fight with you Sal" he nearly begged.

Sally looked at him suspiciously. "He thinks it's fine if you aren't here with Christmas?" she repeated, Lightning nodded, "What is so important that you'll leave us at Christmas?"

Lightning sighed. "Sal, you know how much I… how I dislike celebrating Christmas, Right?" She nodded slowly, "Well, what Mater said, I should enjoy myself at Christmas right?" she nodded again, even slower, "So, I'm going to do something I enjoy, racing" Lightning finished with a small smile. Sally kept looking at him suspiciously. Lightning was glad he didn't slip anything this time, like that it would be with Francesco.

"Don't you need your crew then?" Sally asked, trying to find a objective argument against him.

"It's just for fun, so nope, there are no actual competitions going on during Christmas, Sal"

"Stop calling me 'Sal', McQueen" she snapped first, as she thought of more arguments. "and where will this race take place, and who else doesn't give any value to Christmas?"

And there was the question Lightning didn't want to ask. "Italy, with you-probably-know-who"

Sally looked even more suspicious now. "Francesco Bernoulli?" she asked, not pronouncing it with ten syllables this time. "He's the biggest mama's boy I've ever seen, he wouldn't want to miss Christmas. I don't believe you, McQueen"

Lightning smiled as he had plenty of proof actually. "Well, do you want a proof he invited me? There's a Alfa Romeo waiting for me at Flo's V8 Café, who is taking me to the airport" Lightning said as he drove a little backward, trying to get Sally out.

"Wait so you are serious about leaving for Christmas?" she asked. Her expression suddenly turned to a mixture between worried and disappointed. Lightning just nodded. "… well it will be different without you around. Though you aren't that cheerful during the Christmas time, it will be different" she admitted while looking away. "But yeah, Mater's probably right, do what you feel like doing. We'll miss you."

Lightning smiled at Sally. "Thanks, Sal" he still said. Sally smiled back at him weakly before turning away again. "Will you be here all day?" he asked before leaving. Sally nodded, and Lightning started smiling and gave her a wink before he drove off back to Flo's Café to inform the Italian car he would come, but he just needed to wrap some final things up. The mailcar really seemed happy with it and nodded.

He made another quick round through town to inform everyone about the fact he would leave, personally. Nobody brought in an argument to Lightning's delight, though everyone would really miss him, but what Mater had told him in the beginning was what everyone else thought too, he should make sure he finally enjoyed himself.

After saying goodbye to most people, he went back home and started searching his room. He knew he still had presents lying around too, for Sally and Mater specifically. It would be fair to give at least them a small present right now. While he raided his whole room, he already collected the most important stuff he would be needing when he left. It was nothing special at all, he overheard Mater about needing some new tools, and he also bought him some of his favorite oil and some other old junk which would really give him a kick. For Sally he had also bought her favorite oil, as he found it really hard to pick personal presents, even after knowing people for years. He never gave people presents before he came in Radiator Springs, as he didn't have a lot of friends before. He sometimes gave girls he dated small romantic cliché presents, but nothing more than that. Other then the oil, he also had some flowers for her desk, even though it was winter, and he had a pair of ear warmers for her, which would surely fit her new look.

Thinking about it, he actually felt pretty pathetic about how he was before he came here. But he know why that was.

After finding the bottles stuck underneath his bed, he quickly got out and drove to Mater's first. Mater was well prepared and showed Lightning his presents directly. "There ya go!"

Before Lightning would unwrap the presents Mater had given him, her first presented his own presents for Mater, having some trouble with finding the distinction between both of their oils. Mater greedy accepted the presents and unwrapped them hastily, while Lightning carefully unwrapped his own presents. Mater's excitement was immense. The presents weren't that expensive or exclusive, but he was still very thankful and happy, that was just how Mater was and what Lightning liked about him. The presents Lightning got were nearly all describable as rubbish. It were some old objects reminding them to fun things they did throughout the years, he also got a picture album, which was still empty. And fitting the album, he got a brand new camera. Lightning was pretty amazed by it and thanked Mater a lot, and after a big good-bye-ceremony Lightning set off to give Sally her presents.

Sally also appreciated the presents greatly, but still didn't really know how to thank Lightning, so she just gave him a small friendly kiss as a thank you and a goodbye.

And before Lightning had actually been able to let everything which was happening to him, he was already on the plane to Italy together with the Alfa Romeo. Being placed in the highest quality zone of the plane, which Francesco naturally arranged for him, Lightning looked out of the window as the airplane took off. It still felt kinda weird to leave what has nearly become his family during the most important time of the year for them, but on the other side, he was very relieved to get out, and have some fun this last month of the year.

_Watch out Francesco, here I come_

* * *

><p>Oh shit I'm SO NOT getting this done before Christmas Dx this shit turned out bigger then I planned. as usual. but oh well, I already uploaded the first part for you so I don't have to worry about disappointing you or whatsoever.<p>

Anyway, I ALSO have a Livejournal account from now on, where I soon will have all my stories as well. I made that LiveJournal to get some more contact with you guys as that seems pretty impossible through FF,net xD

Enjoy, and Happy Christmas in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh shit I can't even believe I actually managed to write another 4k words BEFORE christmas! during the holiday's, I don't really have much time off, so I strongly doubt a 3th chapter this year, sorry. (though I will of course try xD)

Happy Christmas everyone, and sorry for the awful cliffhanger. I love you guys. :3

* * *

><p>Lightning's flight was luckily even a direct connection, though the flight did last over 17 hours in which he slept the whole time. When he started thinking about the time zones he was passing while he flew. It was still so hard to imagine how the timezones actually worked and influenced him. It was a lot easier when he flew from America, to Japan, to Italy, to England and back home, as he traveled 'with' the time, instead of against it. Just like that, he was in just an eyewink in Milan, where the Alfa Romeo woke him up. Lightning's engine roared loudly as he tried waking up fastly. He was parked very comfortably and his class had a great atmosphere, just about the right temperature and nice fresh smelling air.<p>

Lightning excitedly got out of the airplane across a tall ramp, with his mailcar/guide right beside him. They arrived in a large luxurious arrivals hall, where they first picked up their luggage before driving past the borders. The next hall was even larger, the ceilings were decorated with holly and light-chains and more and more ornaments. The whole building was gorgeous, there was more to see than Lightning actually could see. And if you added to that that Lightning had just woken up, it was even more of an 'attack'. Lightning felt pretty odd, as this was such a great difference in surrounding suddenly. How many hours ago was it, when he got the letter? How long did he actually knew he was going here?

The Alfa Romeo grabbed Lightning's tire and showed him the way to were Francesco would be awaiting his arrival. They left the arrivals-hall which was thickly packed with cars, to a little bit more remote area, where they soon found Francesco, parked next to a pillar, his eyes fixed on a large bill-board-screen on the other side of this space. The Alfa Romeo who guided Lightning all the way here honked at Francesco and quickly drove over to him, starting an Italian conversation with him while Lightning awkwardly slowly approached the two Italian cars who kept chatting.

Lightning tried to remember why agreed to this crazy plan again and sighed awkwardly.

Francesco gave the Alfa Romeo a small push to shut him up and drove a little closer to Lightning, starting to smile broader and broader by the second he saw Lightning. "Francesco is 'a so happy that 'a you 'a came! But 'a of course you 'a came, nobody refuses a challenge by 'a Francesco" He said as he drove half a circle around McQueen to end up next to him. Francesco petted him with his snow tire. "Shall we 'a move on? Our train will 'a leave soon" Francesco, whom Lightning had never seen with non-racing tires on, started driving to the exit leading to the trains. The winter left a greater mark in Northern Italy then it did in Radiator Springs, a much greater mark. There was a thin packet of snow laying on the buildings outside and snowflakes were sticking to the windows. Francesco led the way, followed by the Alfa Romeo and last Lightning, who looked at the snow with some amazement again. It was just like in those Christmas Cards.

Lightning shivered when his tires touched the snow and he nearly slipped. It had been quite some years since he actually drove in the snow and the occasion was seemingly odd as well. Francesco looked behind him and laughed loudly at him. "Something 'a wrong McQueen, have 'a you never seen snow before? Scuzi, Francesco will 'a slow down for you so 'a you can keep up". Francesco slowed down enough to drive beside Lightning again, enjoying the pouting face Lightning was making. Francesco was sure this would be the best Christmas ever, he already knew it. Lightning had come here, making Francesco believe he was more important than his other in Radiator Springs. The hopes Francesco in the beginning had, were actually pretty low. Lightning seemed like a car who would absolutely loved Christmas time. Francesco felt honored that Lightning was willing to celebrate Christmas with him. Though yet little did Francesco know how much Lightning disliked Christmas

The three cars, meanwhile having shrugged off three small crowds of paparazzi cars on the way, they got to the train station, where their train was already waiting for them. The Alfa Romeo fixed their places while Lightning and Francesco could already move forward and get into the first class cabin of the train which was nicely warmed, with soft parking spots.

"Francesco really likes your 'a new paint, McQueen, green and 'a red" Francesco said with a positive hum as he touched Lightning's sides with his tire. "You're 'a still not 'a taking your 'a fenders off?"

The train soon took off and the time seemed to fly. Francesco was telling Lightning a lot of stories and teased him throughout the trip with whatever came up in his mind. In the beginning, it relaxed Lightning a little. This was the thing he came here for, Francesco's lighthearted chit-chat. Lightning was wondering however, what they would do now, why the trip was so long, where they actually went, and much more. he had always thought that the Monza course wasn't that far away from Milan, but they had been in the train for over half an hour now, and the train was going pretty fast.

When the scenery really started to change from slightly hilly fields decorated with a smooth surface of snow to a more rugged terrain with larger trees, with some pine forests and bare rocks, Lightning seriously started worrying where they went. "Francesco, hold on a second, are we going North? I thought we were going to race on the Monza course?" Lightning asked, bragging into Francesco's story he was just telling, about the time he just told about his first official race on that course, which he won.

Francesco wasn't happy at all that Lightning just cut off his story like that and sounded a little annoyed "Sí, we are 'a going North. And why did 'a McQueen think he would 'a get the honour to race on 'a the Monza course? That 'a is not challenge for Francesco, and I have never 'a said we would 'a race there" Francesco said, pausing for a few seconds before he wanted to continue his story again about that very special first race of his.

It took Lightning some time to let all of that sink, he didn't understand it anymore. He didn't understand it at all. "You're not challenging me somewhere in the mountains are you? No, you can't be challenging me there, you could never win there. Where the hell are we even going Francesco?" the longer Lightning thought about it, the more confused he became.

Being interrupted again, Francesco let out a heavy sigh. "Really, McQueen, trust 'a Francesco, Francesco will make you a beautiful Christmas, now just let me-"

"Where are we racing?" Lightning moaned like a child.

Francesco watched Lightning pout for a few seconds, looking very unamused himself. "Okay,Okay, That 'a was a joke"

Lightning's look became even more puzzeled, and Francesco sighed again. "The race, the race was a joke"

"A joke?"

"Sí, or maybe, no," Francesco started grinning, "actually I 'a made the race up to make you spent 'a Christmas with Francesco"

Lightning stayed quiet again for some time trying to figure it out, "you made the race up?" Francesco, with a sneaky grin, nodded, "we are not racing?" he nodded again, "so I went away from home to celebrate Christmas with you?" and another, very proud, nod, "you fucking set this all up to trick me into celebrating Christmas with you?" - "Francesco doesn't like to call it that, 'trick' sounds so sneaky, it 'a was 'a more like manipulating!"

Lightning couldn't really believe what he heard. He had come all this way to do some leisure racing, to relax and not focus completely on all the Christmas stuff, but in the end he had just left all his good friends to celebrate Christmas with Francesco? Of course, Francesco was a friend too, but Francesco wasn't as close (both in bond and in location) as his friends from Radiator Springs. It did make him somewhat sad. The idea that he had deserted his friends for someone he barely knew very well. Lightning turned away from Francesco and looked out of the window, fearing he would have a horrible time up ahead. "Still, Francesco, were are we even heading?" Lightning asked as he stared at the outstretched lands, watching small forests and remote villages decorate the otherwise empty landscape.

"We are 'a nearly there McQueen, Francesco is taking you 'a to his family's holiday house in 'a the Alps, we are 'a getting out in 'a Madesimo, and 'a our 'a house is near Lago d'isola" Francesco told dreamingly "We 'a will be there alone, Francesco's mama has 'a already decorated the house!" Francesco said happily

Their train would arrive in about ten minutes and the Alfa Romeo grabbed their luggage and helped Francesco with putting his own scarf and beanie. Lightning, not looking at either of the other cars, silently packed himself as well. They still had to drive a few miles before they'd arrive at their house. Francesco had expected Lightning to react like this when he'd hear why he had actually came, so Francesco let the awkward silence rest for now as he took his luggage.

Silently the two racecars drove out of the train, where they said goodbye to the Alfa Romeo, whose name Lightning still didn't knew. They thanked the car, who drove back to his home, which was near Madesimo. Lightning and Francesco drove to the town's square and looked for a place to eat something. Lightning was pretty quiet throughout the dinner, while Francesco chatted as if it was the most normal day of his life. Lightning was meanwhile amazed by the scenery, Madesimo was a village with mainly skiing resorts, the village itself was very cutely build, with steep and cozy buildings which were quite soberly decorated with Christmas lights, but of course, in America, they decorated a little more eccentric then in the rest of the world, causing Lightning to be used to much more over the top decorations. The village itself was surrounded by steep, snowy mountains with a thick coat of snow, ideal for winter sports.

As the atmosphere wasn't that great during the dinner, with Lightning staring absent minded at the scenery while eating his food, and Francesco mocking the Swiss cars with their awful accent and behavior, they quickly left after eating. Francesco paid the bill and showed Lightning the way to Isola. They drove through various tunnels and across a few bridges, going unusually slow as there was still a lot of snow laying on the roads. Lightning looked at the whole scenery with great amazement. Of course, Lightning has had a white Christmas before, but those were in the big city, which actually meant a dirty, wet, cold Christmas, so this was a really nice change of pace, to be right in the middle of nowhere, in the mountains, in the most Christmas like scenery one could imagine. And Lightning genuinely finally felt a little of what you could call the Christmas feeling.

On a steep mountain hill, just in front of some woods, a small cottage stood. The Cottage was beautifully decorated with lights. Francesco saw how Lightning stared at the cottage, and conformed that that was their cottage for the next week. Francesco has celebrated Christmas nearly every year there, he couldn't remember times before the Cottage was there in his life. Last years, however, he hadn't been able to celebrate Christmas there probably, as he was kept busy with racing throughout the year. Francesco however believed this certain Christmas would make up for the Christmases he had missed past years, as Lightning would be with him.

Lightning looked away while they drove closer and closer to the hill where their Cottage was located. Lightning was very often, thankful that his hood was mostly red, as it would always mask his blush. In truth, he felt so bad for Francesco's screwed Christmases, that he'd nearly try to make it better for him. Lightning drove a little closer to Francesco and together, they slowed down a little to start the heavy climb up the steep mountain hill. Lightning couldn't help but make some remarks how weird it was that a family from Formula cars to have their holiday Chalet on a hill, as it was hard for them to get up the hill.

After the short climb they reached the house. The chalet seemed to be larger than one would think from a distance. The chalet was very spacey and built in a beautiful luxurious style. Lightning drove inside, studying the beautiful house from inside. Everything was made out of wood, spare for the Fireplace which was made out of stone. There was a large, broad, full Christmas tree set up in the living room with a pile of presents underneath it. Everything was decorated in red and green colors. "This is beautiful," Lightning slowly brought out, his mouth fallen open.

Francesco drove close to Lightning, roaring with his engine to warm up a little again. "Francesco's mama has prepared everything 'a for us!" He said happily as he crawled closer to Lightning. "It 'a really is cold this 'a winter, we should 'a light the Fireplace" Francesco suggested. He however, stayed close to Lightning as he was still very cold. Lightning's engine also humming softly to warm up. Enjoying each other's warmth they stayed together for a while, cuddled up against each other.

Lightning's head was rushing. There were so many things going on, it was hard to keep track of what to feel. There was a happy feeling he got from simply being here in this cozy cottage, there was regret for not being at home, there was this warm feeling he got from being close to Francesco, and the feeling like he was already betraying Sally like this, and the fuzzy feelings he felt for Francesco were also causing him to feel a little bad about feeling things so easily, and the dim happiness about the upcoming week. Lightning sighed, disliking everything which was keeping him down from really feeling alright.

After being warmed up a little, Francesco drove over to light the fireplace. Lightning got some blankets to keep themselves warm. Francesco gladly accepted the blanket and they cuddled together again before the burning fireplace. Francesco wasn't sure about what to do now. He didn't knew how Lightning felt now, and how they could stay as close as they were now. Francesco was feeling amazing, wishing he could have Lightning like this all Christmas long. But how could Francesco make Lightning love him? As far as Francesco knew, Lightning was still together with the blue Porsche. And as far as he knew, Lightning was straight, but that was less of a problem.

It was a pretty stupid situation for Francesco. Francesco didn't have trouble with the ladies at all, and honestly, occasionally he even did well with the boys. Though his main preference was one for girls, there were some guys making him feel madly in love too. If he liked a guy, he really liked him. And Lightning seemed to be the absolute maximum. The first moment Francesco had seen Lightning, he had already been mad about him. Lightning was very mindstrong and he had a nice attitude. One characteristic which Francesco could appreciate the most was being able to stand up to him. And Lightning was just able to do that. Lightning was able to challenge him, Lightning was able to defend himself from Francesco's remarks, Lightning could even snap back at Francesco properly, and Lightning interested him. Lightning was beyond interesting. Francesco wanted to get to know him, he wanted to control him, he wanted to have him. But how should he ever do that? It felt silly to have so much trouble with getting someone, but it was a great challenge on the other hand. A challenge he would grab with both hands this Christmas holiday.

The travel to here had been really long, and Lightning was getting really tired. Lightning was very comfortable here, so it didn't take long before he just fell asleep in front of the fireplace. He was parked very nicely, and he started to get used to leaning against Francesco, the sound of their engines purring, so he just gave into it and drifted into a deep slumber. Francesco soon noticed how Lightning had become more quiet and smiled at how cute Lightning was right now. Francesco tried to drive away from Lightning without waking him up, and he succeeded. He watched Lightning sleep peacefully. Slowly he drove closer to his front again. Francesco softly kissed Lightning's hood, careful to not wake Lightning up. He smiled dreamingly at Lightning, who didn't wake up by the small kiss. Francesco couldn't help but to try another time, but this time on the lips. Francesco softly pushed his lips against Lightning's, registering the feeling good, before ending the kiss and driving back to Lightning's side so they could cuddle up again, and after sometime, Francesco fell asleep with Lightning.

The next morning, they woke each other up by starting to move. When Lightning realized where he was, he instantly drove back and watched Francesco a little shocked. "Did we actually sleep like that?" Lightning asked the still sleepy Francesco. Francesco nodded as he yawned extensively. Lightning looked away, blushing underneath his red paint.

After Francesco was done with yawning he drove to the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast, serving both of them with a strong cup of coffee. "Let's 'a sleep in 'a bed next time, the floor isn't all 'a that comfortable" Francesco complained as put some bread on the table and started eating. Lightning slowly drove to the table too, first finishing his whole cup of coffee, and quickly getting a second cup after he finished the first before he started eating. His body felt a little stiff and all, though he had actually slept quite well.

Lightning saw how much Francesco was enjoying his company and tried to just relax a little and let it all be. Francesco started to chat up again, about earlier Christmases with his mother. Lightning actually started to wonder here Mr. Bernoulli was in all of Francesco's stories, but consciously let it out, as Francesco would surely start asking about his parents when he did. Lightning was pretty sure that Francesco was completely unaware about his family situation. Or actually, his lacking-family situation.

Together they cleared away the dishes after eating. Francesco was doubting what they should do next. Francesco really wanted to start unwrapping the first presents which laid underneath the Christmas tree. It might help them to chat up even more, so Francesco decided to give Lightning his first present already.

Lightning awkwardly waited, while standing in the heat of the Fireplace, not knowing how the whole present ceremony worked. After Francesco had finished the last dishes, he also drove back to the living room parking in the middle to watch Lightning grab his first present. "Go ahead Lightning, you 'a can get your 'a first present already" Francesco said happily, watching Lightning expectantly.

Lightning's head snapped up when he heard Francesco calling him by his first name. "Wait what?" he asked, getting even more nervous now that Francesco expected him to know the whole Christmas ritual AND called him by his front name. It wasn't like Lightning considered it rude or anything like that, he just totally wasn't used to it. Everyone called him by his last name, literally everyone.

"What what? Anything 'a wrong?" Francesco asked confused.

"Uh, well just that you called me Lightning, didn't really saw that one coming" Lightning replied, laughing nervously.

Francesco started laughing and asked if Lightning really mind if he did, which he didn't. Francesco drove closer to the Christmas tree to overlook the presents underneath it. Francesco only bought a few for Lightning, as most were bought by his mother. His mother had been extremely happy to arrange this week for the two of them, even though she wouldn't be able to spent a Christmas with her son finally, but she was happy to give her son a great Christmas after all these years.

Lightning stared at the presents, unsure if he could just pick any. He was afraid he was forgetting some important part of that cherished Christmas ritual. Feeling like his whole face was burning red, which no one of course saw, he tried to calm down. "C-Can I just pick any?" Lightning asked.

Francesco laughed, "Yes! 'a of course McQueen, if it has 'a your name on it. It's 'a just the same as 'a your Christmas"

'_I don't have any Christmas, idiot' _Lightning thought as he drove to the tree and scanned the wrapped boxes for one of them with his name on it. Lightning grabbed a smaller blue box and put it down next to the tree. "so I can just open it?" he asked, just to be sure he didn't ruin anything.

"Of course you 'a can? Why 'a wouldn't that 'a be okay? It's 'a your present after all" Francesco said matter-of-factly.

Lightning swallowed and carefully unwrapped the blue box. Inside he found a box of Breadsticks. How deliciously Italian. "Okay? And now what" he said, staring at the box, feeling his heart sink.

Francesco started to worry he was doing it wrong and quickly tried to think of anything to make Lightning happier now. He was clearly disappointed with the presents. Maybe they should have waited until Christmas eve itself to unwrap all the presents at once, but it was already too late now. "Do 'a you want another present already, if you are disappointed with 'a this? We could 'a always just 'a eat it together with 'a the soup" Francesco quickly suggested, but Lightning shrugged and drove away back to the fireplace and started staring to the crisping flames.

Lightning started to feel terrible instantly, as he indeed ended up doing something wrong with this Christmas thing. Worst of all, he ended up disappointing Francesco like that already. And this was his first full day here. He had made the wrong choice, hasn't he?

It hurt Francesco to see Lightning like that, staring sadly to the flames. How disappointed was he. Francesco couldn't believe he had already screwed his Christmas up so bad, while he wanted to make this the best Christmas of all time.

The formula car drove closer to Lightning, with a sad look. "Lightning, Francesco is sorry you didn't get a nice present, how can Francesco make up for it?" he asked, or nearly begged.

Lightning sighed again, "I'm sorry for disappointing you, okay, that's all. I'm not really a Christmas person. Not at all actually." Lightning admitted, hoping Francesco would understand and maybe ease his disappointment a little. Francesco gave him a puzzled look. "I don't really think I'll have nice Christmas okay, whatever you do. Sorry." Lightning said while driving away from Francesco. He decided to explore the rest of the cottage, as they never even got further then the kitchen. Lightning drove up the ramp to get upstairs. He explored the, once again spacey, bedrooms. There were more bedrooms then there would be cars here. Each single bedroom was completely clean and furbished and had cheesy flower-curtains. On the whole other end of the hallway, Lightning found a huge shiny bathroom.

"Lightning, Lightning!" Francesco said, with his heavy Italian accent, as he followed Lightning upstairs, "Why 'a can't you have 'a nice Christmas? Why don't 'a you like it?"

Lightning kept his back turned to Francesco. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain this, without getting a dramatic, personal conversation. He was afraid where their conversation would head, as the chance was so enormous that he would end up telling about his parents. Or actually, his non-parents.

On his turn, Francesco was feeling equally bad, not sure if it was all his fault or perhaps not. But he wanted to know what was actually wrong with Lightning in that case, but it seemed to be too sensitive to tell. "Please, Lightning, try to 'a explain that, you 'a don't hate Christmas for 'a no reason!"

"Promise me one thing" Lightning said, breathing slow and deep, "Don't ask further. Don't ask me 'how come?' or anything like that, can you promise me that?"

"Tell Francesco all you can tell!"

Lightning turned around again, facing Francesco as bravely as he could. He took a deep breath and would just put it as simple as it was. "I had my first Christmas like 5 years ago, before that, I never had a Christmas"


	3. Chapter 3

and Right before the new year, I've got another 5k of madly-in-love-Francesco for you guys! I somehow managed to do quite a lot while in the train/at breaks at work/when my girlfriend was at work etc. Long live my iPod! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas as well, and I wish you guys a happy new year. and let's not die right before Christmas 2012 because that's just not cool.

* * *

><p>Francesco was just about to ask why, but he remembered he wasn't allowed to. "Is that a joke?"<p>

Lightning looked away again, sadly as it was no joke at all. It felt so weird, as everyone expected Christmas to be the most normal thing in the world, while he had never properly celebrated it.

"But you do have celebrated it before!" Francesco tried to say to lighten the atmosphere. "With 'a your friends in 'a Radiator Springs?"

With a small smile, reappearing on Lightning's face, he nodded. "Yeah, with them. But I never really got the whole concept, of Santa who doesn't really exist, but they say he puts down the presents underneath a tree, and- I just don't get it." He said to keep it short. "Well-counted, I have had one fun Christmas my whole life, and that was when Doc was still around. Right before the next year's Christmas, he had died. So I never really enjoyed any Christmas after that." And that was probably all Francesco should ever know about his opinion about Christmas.

Francesco kept looking at Lightning for a while, still wanting to know why he didn't have any Christmas before that time, what kind of parents he had to not celebrate Christmas with him. That also worried Francesco, what kind of parents Lightning actually had. He has never heard any stories about them, not from Lightning, his friends or the press (Francesco closely followed Lightning's career). Not a single mention, the closest he got was an article about the close bond between the Hudson Hornet and McQueen, but Francesco was positive that the Hudson Hornet wasn't Lightning's real father. It really bugged him, what kind of parents did Lightning actually have?

"Lightning?" he carefully asked

"Yeah?"

"Could 'a I ask you any other question which 'a isn't about Christmas?" he tried

Lightning looked at him for a while, Francesco hopefully looking back. Lightning already suspected that Francesco's mind had been wondering of to his parents. "About what, specifically?"

"Francesco wanted to 'a ask you about 'a your family"

"No" was the quick answer. Lightning directly drove off to park himself somewhere else. It was not like he was able to escape from Francesco completely now, but he could at least make clear he didn't want to talk to him. So Lightning drove into one of the bedrooms and parked himself in front of a window, where he dreamingly started staring, memories of his earlier 'Christmases' creeping up to him, memories he'd rather forget.

What could Francesco do? He weakly watched Lightning again, not being able to stand seeing him depressed like this. He had noticed how much Lightning let his hood hang, how weakly he was still supporting himself on his tires, and how distant his normally striking blue eyes had become. It just plainly hurt Francesco. He had never been so _obsessed _with another car before, no cute little Vespa, no Alfa Romeo, Not even the sexiest Maserati, Lamborghini or Ferrari, no car. He wished to be close to Lightning even more then his mother, illustrated by the he sacrificed a Christmas with his mother, for a Christmas with Lightning. His joy was enormous when he heard that Lightning actually gave up Christmas with his dearest friends to come over to him, but now he wondered if Lightning genuinely came here to see him, or in an attempt to escape his own Christmas.

"Lightning…? Can I ask you why you came here?" Francesco said, trying to hide the weakness and pain he felt in his voice.

"I came here to race and relax a little with you, and to not-celebrate Christmas. You were wondering that, right?" Lightning replied, his voice completely monotone.

That was enough. Francesco felt horrible through this all and it was enough. The Formula car drove over to Lightning with a roaring engine in anger, "Turn around, McQueen" he demanded. Lightning slowly turned around and he actually became intimidated by Francesco, who seemed to be extremely angry. Lightning lowered his hood even further and nervously watched what Francesco had set up for him. "Stand up, McQueen, that's not the 'a McQueen I know" Francesco said sternly. Lightning swallowed and got up a little again, still standing weakly on his tires. "McQueen, Francesco said he 'a would challenge you, Si?" Lightning nodded, trembling, "Well, Francesco now challenges you to 'a accept to let him teach you what fun Christmas really is! Francesco wanted McQueen to have a nice 'a Christmas, So, does McQueen want 'a to try to celebrate Christmas?"

Lightning stared at Francesco for a while, not completely getting what was going on. But the way Francesco brought it, Lightning actually wanted to try it. Maybe it was simply because Francesco made some sort of challenge out of it.

Lightning stood up a little more. Francesco grinned when he saw Lightning getting up again. "If you still promise not to ask any further about it, okay?" Lightning asked, directly looking back at Francesco bravely.

Glad his tactic had worked to get Lightning a little more open again, Francesco started laughing triumphantly. "Come 'a on, we 'a will get another 'a present, and after that we'll go to town!" Francesco gladly said as he drove out of the room and back down.

Lightning sighed and followed the Italian car downstairs. Before Lightning could even get into the livingroom, Francesco presented him a beautifully wrapped present, red with a golden ribbon on top of it. Lightning awkwardly accepted the present and took the ribbon off with greatest care. Unwrapping the present, a set of authentic Italian decorative rims. The brand did say Lightning something, he probably once overheard Luigi talking about them, but most importantly, they were awesome.

With his eyes wide in amazement, Lightning exterminated them. A muffled 'wow' left his mouth. "Francesco 'a thought Lightning would like these!" Francesco told satisfied, unconsciously calling Lightning by his front name again. "This 'a was probably Francesco's biggest present for 'a you, McQueen, but that's of course not the 'a whole meaning of presents- but you DID receive presents 'a before, si?"

Lightning smiled weakly and nodded a little "Sort of, not for that long too for that matter. But I'm terrible at giving them. I always got some presents from Sal, Mater and the others often too, and of course shit like plushies fans send me, not sure if that counts too. But yeah."

"For your birthday too? Wait, Francesco doesn't even 'a know when Lightning's birthday is!"

Lightning sighed as he touched his new rims with his tire to cheer him up a little. "I don't want presents at my birthday, my friends just make me a huge birthday cake and that's it." Lightning explained. "And it's on the 5th of April"

Francesco's doubts about Lightning's parents grew even larger now. Wasn't it common to first tell about what your parents gave you at your birthdays throughout the years, and to then start telling about your friends?

"Do 'a you already want to 'a try your new rims on?" Francesco gabbed one of the brand new rims and held it in front of one of Lightning's wheels. The size seemed to match Lightning's wheel size perfectly. "Francesco must admit you have nice tires, too 'a bad of those fenders!" he added dramatically. "And 'a I have all this freedom, how 'a unfair this 'a world is, Francesco pities all those cars who are 'a doomed with Fenders."

"Thank you very much Francesco, but I'm at least compact and not as fragile. I can just drive on dirt, I could even do well in a Rally. And I like my fenders..." Francesco was already taken aback when Lightning called him fragile, so he hadn't even heard Lightning bragging about his skills on dirt.

"Francesco is the sexiest car alive."

"Oh. Fragile."

"It is a fact"

"-that you're fragile."

"Francesco IS the sexiest car. Of allll time"

"Who said so?"

"All the 'a newspapers!"

"Oh okay, but that doesn't change the fact you're as fragile as a lemon's engine"

"HAVE YOU 'A ACTUALLY SEEN FRANCESCO CRASH? NO, BECAUSE FRANCESCO IS TOO GOOD AND TO FAST AND 'A TOO SEXY TO CRASH"

"I dare you to race a Rally."

"FRANCESCO IS A FORMULA UNO, FRANCESCO DOES NOT DO RALLIES"

"That's because you're Fragile."

"SHUT YOUR FAUL MOUTH, YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS."

Lightning grinned and stopped now, for he didn't want Francesco to become too angry now. Lightning wanted to stay in a good mood together with Francesco. He grabbed the rims again, they were actually themed with a thunderbolt-pattern. This might actually have been a commissioned rim, as he's never seen anything quite like it. "But, yeah, can you help me put them on?"

"You 'a can't put rims on 'a yourself McQueen, not even 'a on your front wheels?" Francesco said laughingly. "you 'a should learn that in 'a the kindergarten!" he however still helped McQueen out with it, careful not to scratch the rims as he put them on. "But they 'a do sure look 'a good on you, even though-"

"Yes Francesco, I still have fenders and shut up about it now" Lightning drove to a mirror to check them out, and it really did look amazing. He'd now nearly beat Sally's snowflake look. Nearly. Though his paint wasn't bright enough to really match it. "T-Thanks Francesco..."

Francesco slimed broadly as he drove over to Lightning. "Francesco knows what 'a pleases Lightning" he proudly said.

"These sure must've cost you something" It felt really odd to receive such an expensive gift. He always felt a little embarrassed to receive gifts. Probably because he never received gifts in the past.

Yeah, the past.

All these things reminding him to his past hurt. They stung him in the deepest part of his heart. Everything that had happened to him when he was younger, or the things that didn't happen, all the things he had never had. Lightning usually didn't suffer much from his past, having put everything behind him. He had gotten himself out of that whole mess, and as of today, he had achieved so much more than he'd ever had dreamt of, healing most of the pain. He had been so strong actually, but right here and right now, all the faded wounds suddenly tore up again.

But he had taken up the challenge Francesco gave him. To learn to enjoy Christmas. Part of that was to learn these new things and feelings, something which normal cars would've learnt from their parents as little cars. But Francesco was willing to fill him in, him, 22 years old, about the basics of celebrating something.

"Francesco, it's odd to get things for no reason. I can understand that I receive prices and presents for winning a race, but these Christmas presents are for no particular reason... You said you'd teach me, so explain that" Lightning demanded, looking at himself in the mirror to evade contact with Francesco's beautiful, warm but proud brown eyes which would surely sting him again.

Francesco once again drove to Lightning's side, so that both frames were touching each other. "Well, 'a how do I explain..." Francesco mused "Well, Christmas is 'a for being happy and being together, you 'a do know that? There is 'a no big reason, just 'a all that with 'a Jesus and 'a the church, but you 'a don't believe, sì? Or else you should've known all 'a that, so it does not matter for 'a us now. We 'a just want to 'a have a nice time during Christmas, a special time, so that's why you get to spent time with Francesco, so Lightning will have the best 'a time of his 'a life!"

"Allright, but I don't believe, like you said, so why would I get presents?" Lightning said.

"Why are 'a you even complaining" Said Francesco as he started to become impatient again. "It's all part of the 'a tradition! Just like a Christmas tree, who on earth becomes happy by 'a cleaning up needles, or stinging a tire when 'a setting the tree up? Nobody! Ahhhhh stop complaining, it's 'a just about giving friends and family a good time, and being together, that's it! That's all! Understood?"

"So it's just wasting money on more presents for others?"

"To 'a make them HAPPY." Francesco called out dramatically as he left Lightning again. He cursed underneath his breath, being frustrated because it nearly seemed like Lightning didn't _want _to understand Christmas. Why didn't he just accept it the way it was?

Francesco nibbled on some of the Christmas chocolate which was laying around like he was having a period. Though it seemed like Francesco had a period much more often than a girl even, being so short tempered and eating a lot when he got pissed off. And he did have a carving for sweets, especially chocolate. Sweet food was something he could really enjoy eating.

Lightning slowly drove back to the living room, following Francesco. Francesco kept his back turned to him and didn't seem to look up at all so Lightning also didn't bother with him. "But I do am happy with them, Francesco. Though I don't have any presents for you, as I didn't know we'd give each other any..."

Francesco smiled at when he heard Lightning say that, though it didn't cheer him up completely again. "Francesco just wanted to give Lightning a good Christmas! Making you happy makes Francesco happy, you're actually Francesco's living Christmas present" he tried not saying all of that too sensually, which he nearly did. He could say what he wanted, but in the end he did think about it all romantically. He couldn't deny that.

It did still embarrass Lightning though, and Francesco failed in completely masking the sensuality in his voice. Lightning drove back to Francesco again and looked at Francesco eating his sweets. "So what will we do next? Are we staying inside the whole week or what?" he softly nudged the Italian car, trying to get him into the mood by returning some physical contact.

Francesco thought about it for a little while. Snow and hills were absolutely not his element. Lightning still wasn't comfortable with snow as well, but he'd surely get used to it quickly, giving him a lot of chances to beat and tease Francesco. But what choice did Francesco have? He could impossibly keep Lightning inside for a week, Lightning was too active for that. Besides being active, he'd probably get paranoid if Francesco kept Lightning inside with him.

So reluctantly, he agreed to take a drive with him. Francesco handed a scarf to Lightning and wrapped himself up afterwards. "We can just 'a visit town then, and Francesco could take 'a you to dinner, or if Lightning wants to taste Francesco's 'a delicious cooking we won't go out for dinner, Francesco is a great cook"

Together, the two cars got out if their beautiful Swiss-styled Chalet and drove into the snow. In the beginning Lightning still slipped a bit, just like Francesco expected, making Francesco laugh out loud again. Lightning however soon got enough chances to laugh back at Francesco. They made their way over to the town of Isola, annoyingly slow for the two Racecars, but they were unable to speed up of course as the road was too slippery.

Isola was really small. There were just a few shops. The shopkeepers and their family formed the whole population. Francesco had seen the town plenty of times before and was quickly bored. For the dinner, he bought a tireful of supplies, and for the excited Lightning he bought some chips and some other snacks he had picked. Lightning seemingly enjoyed the scenery a lot. He'd never been to the rural areas of Europe before. The only time he HAD been in Europe before was during the grand prix, when he visited Porto Corsa, Santa Ruotina (so he has been to a smaller town as well) and London. Northern Italy was completely new for him. He hadn't seen much from Milan as it was too crowded and too cold to pay actual attention to his surroundings. But the Alps were beautiful. The cottages were so small and gorgeous. And the snow was starting to become more and more fun.

Lightning was really distracted all the time, only thinking about racing again, and about crossing through the snow. He of course knew it was unsafe, "Francesco, are there any plains where I can try to drive a little faster in the snow?" Lightning sounded really excited. He wanted to try out how much snow was like dirt.

Francesco doubted about it for a while, as there wouldn't be a flat, snowy field for miles, and it was kind of dangerous to go driving in the snow like a maniac. But there was a place suitable for it, a field which had some strong fences around it, making sure Lightning would not be able to slip away without any control. If he wanted it that bad.

The rest of the afternoon, Lightning spent his time slipping in the snow. He tried out going as fast as he could, but he never gained control over the snow. After being sure, no accidents would happen, Francesco left Lightning alone. He had to make sure his very special guest got a nice dinner.

It was really relieving for Francesco that Lightning was enjoying himself as well. Though deeper inside there were still many things bugging him, like what was actually up with Lightning's parents, and his own feeling for Lightning. He already knew he had stronger feelings for Lightning then just friends, of course he knew that. He was clearly in love with the younger sport car. If Lightning would look back to Francesco's behaviour the whole time, already during their first meeting, it would probably be completely obvious that Francesco was madly in Lightning all the time. But his feelings were growing so much stronger this week, just like he feared. He'd almost just confess to Lightning straight away, it was so hard to hide all his feelings and lust inside. He loved Lightning. He loved him so much it nearly hurt.

Completely exhausted, Lightning returned when the sun started setting. He quickly drank some gasoline before collapsing in front of the fireplace. He had become muddy all over, and his new rims had become horrid-looking. He would have went to the bathroom to clean himself up first normally, but he was exhausted, too exhausted to take a shower right away.

"Francesco is almost done with dinner, would you 'a like something to drink already?" he asked from the kitchen, putting up a most casual voice at this moment.

"I could reaaally use some coffee actually," Lightning said while he started laughing.

Somehow, everything still went natural. They laughed casually and just ate normal. Both of them completely enjoyed their time together. Francesco still made fun of Lightning, and the other way around as well. The dinner was delicious and the breadsticks came to use with the soup Francesco had prepared.

Lightning was forced to take a shower afterward by Francesco as his rims were looking awful.

And the next night, they actually slept in a bed, not cuddled together completely. For Lightning, all of this was perfect, this situation was relaxing for him and it all seemed to turn out all right. But Francesco didn't feel as good, as he desired more and more in Lightning but while their relationship got more stable, as friends, which wasn't enough for Francesco. He wanted him. He wanted him badly. And he just wished that he didn't say out Lightning's name when he was asleep, Francesco knew that he sometimes talked in his sleep. Or to be honest, he was known for talking in his sleep, most often about his mother, which was already embarrassing enough. But he would kill himself if he'd confess his feelings to Lightning in his sleep.

The 3 mugs of coffee Lightning had consumed during dinner were keeping him wide awake right now. When Lightning's eyes had gotten used to the dark, he began to study the other car sleeping. Because of all the coffee he had, he really got into a happy mood, he'd nearly start laughing out loud at how cute Francesco was sleeping. On the other hand, he could rather be crying about the fact that he was so wide awake in the middle of the night.

But then at one point that night Francesco actually started talking. From the first sounds Francesco made, his attention was already caught. It was just some mumbling at first. But soon Lightning could overhear Francesco mumble his own name between all of the mumbling. Lightning began fearing that Francesco was actually talking about something. More and more off what Francesco said started to make more or less sense. Lightning listened very carefully to him. The first thing he could figure out was that he was talking about how beautiful he was. He was mumbling his mother's name, and not much time later, Lightning could swear Francesco had said his name. Lightning came a little closer to listen to Francesco better. Francesco stopped saying his mother's name completely, being replaced by "Lightning" and sometimes by "McQueen" banning the possibility that he spoke of another Lightning (which would be a really big coincidence) completely. It sounded as if Francesco was speaking to Lightning personally. Francesco often put everyone in third person anyway, so it still seemed like Francesco was actually having a real conversation with Lightning himself.

One thing was for sure, Francesco dreamt of Lightning. The face of the sleeping Italian car was still very relaxed, which told Lightning he wasn't having a bad dream luckily. His whispering sounded sweet and lovingly, though most of it was still inaudible. But it made Lightning blush slightly in a good way. He would surely deny it if someone asked, but it really flattered him to see Francesco having sweet dreams about him. He looked truly happy, just like Lightning wanted to make him with this Christmas.

Oh that's right, Christmas. Lightning nearly began to waver about how he'd find a solution to not having a present for Francesco and all of that shit, but he reminded himself that it was late and hesitating about all that now wouldn't make anything better. And like that, Lightning decided to move closer to Francesco, and to fall asleep to the sound of Francesco's, probably Italian, mumbles about him.

The next morning ended up being less awkward then the first. Francesco had slept like a rose during the night and woke up first that morning, finding himself closer to the American car then he recalled from when he had fallen asleep. He nearly forgot that they still didn't have a relationship, unlike how it went in the dreams haunting him every night. He lovingly kissed the fenders of the much younger sport car. The red car was still soundly asleep, to Francesco's delight. The best way to wake up for him was to slowly wake up with someone else, all nice, slow and lazy. During the holidays and weekend of course, not on normal working days. Just romantically cuddling while still sleepy was something he loved. Lightning however still wasn't his lover, but as long as Lightning didn't find anything out about his crush, it wasn't a problem, right? Francesco lovingly kissed along Lightning's fenders, minding that Lightning was sleeping and had to keep sleeping at all costs, which he did. Lightning was still deep asleep, but he did softly react to the Italian's lips kissing his side softly. Within his sleep, he moaned softly in reply to the sweet kisses.

Francesco woke up enough soon and stopped. He was turning himself on too much like this, which he still shouldn't. Lightning's moans sounded really cute and alluring, but he just had to resist it. First falling in love from both sides, secondly making love. That was how he did it. The first step was usually no problem, girls loved him easily, and he loved most girls, and like that, it usually worked out easily. But Lightning was something quite different.

"You're quite a challenge, Lightning... Mi amor..." he lastly said with a final kiss before the Formula car got out of the bed to open the curtains and the windows a little for some fresh air.

Lightning woke up half an hour later to the smell of freshly baked bread. He quickly got out of bed, having slept great and being completely refreshed. Francesco was downstairs, busy texting someone. "Morning, Francesco" Lightning sounded cheerful and was again sniffing the air. "You don't have to treat me so well you know, I could also do something, it's starting to feel like I'm on a holiday and that you are working here as a butler or something like that"

Francesco smiled while he finished his text message to his mother. "Lightning you shouldn't sleep 'a so much if you 'a want to work as well. But if you 'a still want to 'a work so bad, you can 'a do the dishes, m-" Francesco nearly called him his love in Italian again, but he luckily stopped himself in time. He quickly hummed a little, pretending that the 'm' he slipped was from humming.

Lightning shrugged but agreed and parked beside Francesco. On Francesco's front wings, a little red blush was resting. He was busy overthinking how and when he could best admit his feelings for Lightning. The feelings were just too strong to keep them hidden or to be ignored. But how would he ever tell him?

Lightning was the one to keep up the conversation this time, telling Francesco how much he liked it here, both the house, the surroundings, and Francesco himself. Most of Lightning's doubts about coming to Francesco for Christmas were gone. He actually was thinking about sending a Christmas card back home telling them he was having a great time. Who would've guessed this would happen? Lightning felt free, great, relieved, relaxed.

Francesco was the one whose blush didn't fade away. Normally it was Lightning who was non-stop blushing. Lightning didn't notice a thing however, he was just looking forward to today, to eat and spent more time with Francesco. Francesco put a scale on the table with some warm, small, breads with molten cheese. Lightning started eating right away, having become hungry by the smell. Francesco watched Lightning eating it like a happy child, while a smile reappeared at his own face. "Lightning, you 'a really are such a kid" he calmly said, taking decent bites of his own bread. Lightning stuck out his tongue while he just kept eating like some bulldozer. He mumbled something along the lines of being hungry, though it was impossible to really catch it as his mouth was full. Francesco smiled even more, as Lightning only proved his point with that kind of behaviour. Lightning might be 22, but he seemed to still be at least 5 years younger, looking at his behaviour. Francesco himself was 26, but he didn't really mind the difference in their age. To be honest, he has actually been on a date with girls 10 years younger, and the oldest was a man of 37 when he was still 24. but that man looked like he was in his early thirties, which had caused _that_ to happen.

Lightning offered to do the dishes and disappeared into the kitchen, telling Francesco to not help him. Francesco wanted to tell Lightning that a wife should do the dishes indeed, and that he, the man, would keep his hands off it. But of course, he couldn't say that, as Francesco still hadn't told him what he really felt.

Francesco started thinking seriously about what he wanted. He wanted Lightning, he wanted him seriously, he wanted Lightning to be with him, to pass off McQueen and to take Francesco's last name, he wanted to live with him, to have that cheerful, unbreakable boy for himself, he wanted him as his best friend and his lover, he wanted him to fill his emptiness, he, who would understand the loneliness coming with fame, and the hatred coming with being on the top of the racing world. No car would admit it out loud, but happiness was hard to find for a racecar. Top racecars almost had exclusively equal famous friends, as other cars would often not understand their hardships. It was a hidden pain, a secret burden, or even called a curse, the emptiness of being a racecar.

Francesco was sure that Lightning knew all about that. He really was sure; Lightning had actually told him that in Porto Corsa. But Francesco still believed there was more bugging Lightning, not just the pressure from being a racecar. There was certainly more which was making life uneasy. Moreover, he was determinate to find out all about it.

Francesco realized he was getting carried away and focused on how he'd get McQueen. First things first. That's right, there was a blue Porsche in his place as of today. He should first question Lightning about her, he could recall her name was Sally. One thing was for sure, if those two were still so madly in love, Francesco wouldn't continue this. Surely he had made others cheat before, or even stole girls from their original boyfriends, but he wouldn't do that with Lightning. Besides, Lightning probably wouldn't put him above Sally. Lightning seemed to be too faithful to dump her, as they seemingly have had a relationship for nearly 5 years now.

So, Francesco would ask Lightning how Miss Sally was doing, but what would he do next. Lightning would probably tell him how they were doing, in the worst case Lightning already had plans set for marriage. It all looked very bad for Francesco. How big was the chance he actually made a chance? They seemed very close, and Lightning wasn't someone to fall in love too easy, he seemed like someone who carefully picked his partner, with the sole goal of being together.

_'Stay positive, Francesco'_ he told himself. He tried to picture what he'd do if Lightning's and Sally's relationship wasn't as good as it used to be. He'd be shocked if that'd be the case firstly. But what should he say furthermore? He still couldn't confess straight away IF he was available. Gosh this was hard.

Lightning soon returned, and Francesco prepared himself to ask about it as casual as he could. "Lightning, tell me, how are you and Miss Sally doing?" Francesco asked bravely. Lightning fell quiet for a few seconds, so Francesco asked on, "already any 'a marriage plans?" followed by a laugh.

Lightning's heart felt like it just became heavier again. He swallowed a bit, remembering that their break up was still secret. "Oh, haha, well, uh, you know, it's going- ehh fine. No plans, no, I'm uhm, too busy for that" he laughed nervously. Francesco threw the other car a weird look, as Lightning started talking so nervously all of a sudden. Lightning just didn't expect such a question. That's why he reacted so nervous. Maybe he should admit that they had broken up, Francesco was a good friend after all. "Actually, Francesco, can you keep a secret?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, before I forget, I got a few requests asking me to put in more Italian Dialogue. and I won't. Yes you heard that right, I won't. I've been 'raised' in the Hetalia fandom (been in it for over 2,5 years now) and from there I learnt to not put in other languages if I weren't sure if it was correct grammar. So unless some native speaker is going to help me with it, there won't be coming any Italian Sexy talk. besides, what use is it for you guys if there is some language you don't know mid-scentence? So don't expect any, Sorry. I will put some indirect Italian speach in it, in the form of "Francesco quietly whispered naughty Italian things in Lightning's ears" or something along those lines.

Any way, enough things which won't make you happy, here's some more fluff for you!

* * *

><p>The Italian car's eyes grew wider in a mixture of curiosity, hope and fear. "You can tell 'a Francesco everything" he promised. Francesco tried to relax some more, though the conversation became more awkward.<p>

Lightning sighed sadly and drove back to the other car. "It wasn't going really smoothly, and it didn't feel right you know" Lightning admitted. Though Francesco knew he should feel bad for Lightning's relation not working out, his heart still skipped a beat as his chances of getting Lightning grew. After letting out a huge sigh, Lightning continued, "Sally is the greatest car I've ever met, she's nice and we do care a lot about eachother. And I love her, but perhaps not as a lover, more like-" Lightning had to swallow before he could continue, "Brother and Sister. Or best friends, but nothing more. So we've unofficially broken up. For the time being, to think about our relationship. Nobody still knows, and we want to keep it that way, for we might just make up and everything will go back like it used to be." He sounded distantly hopeful, but his eyes were telling a whole different story.

"That's a too bad, you seemed such a romantic, good couple" Francesco said sadly, sad for Lightning that his relation wasn't working out. "Do 'a you think it'll all turn out well for 'a you two? I mean, do you think you 'a will be together again?"

Lightning sighed once more but put up a smile forcefully, "No. To be honest, no" Lightning leaned with his front to Francesco as he closed his eyes. "That'd take a miracle. Sally didn't take it well that I thought about breaking up. I've done my best to be as nice as I could to her afterwards… But like I said, she took it pretty bad when I said I wanted to, you know, take a little distance." Lightning looked very sad though he still smiled.

"But will you still 'a be friends? If she took it 'a that bad?" Francesco was seriously concerned about Lightning, as it sounded like Lightning was really down because of it. "You didn't hurt Miss Sally's feelings did 'a you?"

Lightning shook his hood. "I believe I put it really nicely… and I hope so, but I should first make sure that I- I don't love her like that anymore." a small tear fell down his hood. "Why is all of this so complicated"

Francesco moved as close as he could to Lightning, and softly stroked him with his tire, wiping away the tears on Lightning's hood. "That's just awful, but 'a why didn't your relation go bad?" Francesco asked, still really concerned.

Lightning shrugged, "I just- dunno, didn't feel that connection completely I think. I don't know why, but it just felt more like a friendship, or like a brother-sisterly thing, but hell, what do I know about that." Lightning said, quickly swallowing as he realized he had just made clear he at least didn't have a brother or sister, but he hoped Francesco just wasn't monitoring every single word he just said.

"You and Miss Sally didn't got into any fights 'a right?"

Lightning shook his head. "Well, after sort of breaking-up we had, but we didn't fight before that." Francesco nodded a little and didn't know what to say. He had a lot of remarks on his sleeve, but they didn't suit the situation, this was no time to start joking.

"Franesco, you really aren't allowed to tell anyone okay? We don't want the press to find out as it's still not official, and besides, fans are already noisy when you're taken, I don't even want to go outside if I'm single again, so we want to keep it a secret. Oh but you probably don't understand that, as you like to use your fans. But in my opinion, fans are scary when you're avaiable. What do they think, that I'd seriously marry some stalker fan who loves me for the fame and with whom I can't even have a normal conversation- Just don't tell anyone. Why again did I tell you anyway..." Lightning said, sounding a little desperate.

Francesco gave him another nudge, "Francesco promises, as long as 'a you take that back, that I use my fans." he said pretty seriously, a little hurt. "Francesco just makes them happy, and make them love Francesco more! Besides, why 'a would Francesco keep his body for himself while everyone wants Francesco? And 'a of course Francesco understands that 'a you get 'a scared from that thought. Francesco won't break your trust!"

Lightning nodded a little. "Why did I even tell you that, Sally will really hate me when she finds that out..."

Francesco kept quiet for a while, thinking about what he could possibly say to cheer him up. "Lightning, I 'a really promise to not tell anyone. Do 'a you want to hear one of Francesco's secrets to make up for it?" Francesco wasn't even sure what he should tell Lightning. He had considered telling him that he loved Lightning, but this was probably the wrong time to tell him. Maybe something about his father? Like that, Francesco might even be able to dig himself into Lightning's background.

"Like what really, and why would I want to hear a secret?" Lightning asked, while considering what he could ask Francesco. "You don't have any secrets about your love live or anything like that, and I'm not interested in your excuse for having one night stands. And- wait there- no never mind…" Lightning drove a little to make some distance between him and Francesco.

"You may ask Francesco anything, because 'a we can trust each other" Francesco said solemnly.

"Francesco...?" Lightning started again after a short silence. Francesco simply nodded, "I think, no I mean, I want to hear about your parents. But I'm still not telling you about mine, so don't get any hopes up that I will trade stories with you, promised?" Lightning seriously asked.

"You 'a sure have some secrets, McQueen!" Francesco said laughingly, "I 'a promise, now tell 'a me, what did you 'a want to know about my 'a parents?"

Lightning thought for a while, as he wasn't sure how to put it. He wanted to learn from Franesco, but as he didn't knew what it was, what he wanted to learn, he didn't knew how to name it. "Tell me about how your relationship with them is, how much you like them, what they mean for you, and so on..."

Francesco raised an eyebrow at him in wonder. "but you 'a may know a secret about Francesco, that's 'a no secret!" but Lightning insisted. "Well, Francesco loves his 'a mama, and my 'a mama loves me, and ehh, she of course was a formula car too, not as good as Francesco, but back in 'a the days she 'a was one of the 'a best! Francesco's papa was also a racecar, a very talented Ferrari, but he 'a was no formula car, no open wheels, he 'a fell for my mama's beautiful open wheels. Francesco's papa and mama knew each other from racing, and they loved each other, and got married, and then Francesco was born and they of course knew Francesco would become a great formula racer, with 'a my parents I trained and trained and I soon was the youngest formula uno winner in Italy. All thanks to 'a my 'a great parents. Ehh what else should I say? Oh, Francesco's mama is of course very 'a proud at Francesco for winning the world grand prix, and beating your ass!-"

"Neither of us won, as the last race was a fiasco" Lightning said, pronouncing fiasco in very slow Italian accent, which absolutely didn't amuse Francesco, "and I beat YOUR ass in front of your mother's eyes, something wrong with your memory, Francesco?"

"Francesco had a better total time time! And 'a I was telling about how proud Francesco's mama was, because you wanted to 'a know, or did you forget that? Well of course you did as 'a you got distracted by Francesco's beautiful voice, and how loved Francesco is! It's 'a only normal you can't focus around Francesco. But let me continue, Francesco is the best from not only Italy, but also Europe, and the world as well after we have another proper race to 'a show that Francesco is 'a better than Lightning! And that's all to make my 'a mama proud!"

Lightning had a few things to say to that, like saying Francesco wasn't better than he was, but he didn't, "And what about your dad? Will he only be satisfied if you beat the speed of Light or what?"

"Francesco beats Lightning's speed! Like 'a 3 times at least!"

"I meant like the speed of light, like the highest speed POSSIBLE. Idiot."

"Oh THAT speed, of 'a course you need to have a name about the ultimate speed, Francesco doesn't need a name making him look fast, as Francesco is fast, anyway!" Francesco bragged with an arrogant expression.

Lightning started to notice that Francesco wasn't even paying attention very well. Lightning thought that Francesco wanted to know all about him very bad, but meanwhile, Francesco had wasted already quite a few moments where he could pick up something about his family. He could have started about why his parents had given him this name? "but I asked you if your dad wouldn't be proud..."

Francesco's expression quickly changed from laughingly to serious. "Oh, that's 'a what you asked, si, si. Francesco's papa would 'a be really proud, if he were still 'a with us." he shortly said. "He was with me for 7 years, so he 'a hasn't been able to see Francesco race his 'a first official race, so Francesco doesn't know for sure. But probably he would be very proud."

"Oh sorry, I didn't knew that. H-How did he die?"

"I 'a don't know." he simply said. Lightning was still awaiting more, so Francesco clarified it a little, "He went 'a missing officially, as his body was never 'a found. It happened because he upset some 'a car from the 'a mafia." Francesco wasn't looking at McQueen anymore. "And while I'm at it, I will 'a tell you something which I never have told any 'a other car before, I am very 'a much like my 'a papa," Francesco stopped again for a while. Lightning drove closer to Francesco again hugging him softly.

"Francesco, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I don't need to know your secrets..." Lightning said as he stroked Francesco's front wing carefully with his tire. "If you don't want to tell it..."

Francesco shook his head. "He also, well 'a how should I 'a say it. He... Like 'a me... Well, We might... Ahh, Okay, I sometimes might be a little offensive and arrogant to others in and around the race. And I 'a know I shouldn't but... But I don't know, Its so hard to not offend others on the track, because I'm good and when I'm racing I really get worked up, you know what that's like? Si? But Francesco's mama is sometimes scared that I also go too 'a far, like papa did..." he admitted. "Wow, guess I also have 'a some secrets" Francesco said as he snickered shortly.

Lightning stared at the Italian car in surprise. It had surprised Lightning that Francesco was actually so aware of his own behavior. He had always thought Francesco was just too oblivious to watch his behavior on the track. But apparently he did knew it. Lightning softly hugged Francesco. "It's weird that you're telling me this, you know? I actually thought that you were just plainly stupid for behaving like that on the track, and I didn't knew you were even aware if your behavior."

"Francesco doesn't shame himself for his behavior!" He quickly said. "it's just 'a complicated..."

"What did you do?" Lightning then asked, to change subject. "When your- when your father was- ehh, you know..."

Francesco sighed. "Francesco and his mama were really sad. We knew he was taken away, or what you'd want to 'a call it..." Francesco looked at Lightning with a weak smile, "She had 'a hard time to 'a explain what had happened to me as I was barely 7 years old. But I didn't really understand it as 'a my Papa was the best in the 'a world. How could someone dislike my 'a papa? Really, I was so foolish back then. Lightning, tell me, am I still foolish?"

Lightning tried to stay calm as he could, to reply to Francesco as good as he could. "I think so, but I guess that's sort of normal for us, as we get spoiled by being famous, don't you think that greatly influences us?"

Both Francesco and Lightning kept quiet after that to think about that. "I 'a think you are right, Lightning" Francesco said after a silence. It was all true, their lives were far from the life of a normal car. For them, it was normal to support your whole life by racing, racing was their only job, it was normal to be chased by the press, it was normal to get anything you wanted, but when they compared their life to that of a 'normal' car, they lived in a whole different world.

Lightning closed his eyes. The air felt tight, he needed to change it, he needed to somehow conform Francesco. "Francesco, I'm glad to be your friend, honestly." Lightning said with a smile on his face. "and I'm happy to be here with you with Christmas after all."

Francesco didn't expect to hear that at all and stood there a little perplex, before he pulled Lightning back in a tight hug, with his heart racing. "That's really 'a nice of 'a you." he whispered. He felt great, he never felt so excited over such a simple compliment made. Though he had just told the other car some of his greatest and most personal secrets, he felt great. He felt absolutely great, better than ever. "That 'a meant a lot, Lightning"

Lightning gave the formula car a small encouraging nudge with his hood while he started smiling as well. To see that those simple words were able to cheer him up so much felt so satisfying. The relationship which he and Francesco shares was something absolutely different from what kind of friend he had in radiator spring. He was truly happy with his friendship with Francesco, but he was still a little suspicious about it as well. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be good friends with Francesco if it cost him his friends in Radiator Springs. Mater and the other cars definitely had an irreplaceable spot in his heart, but there still was some gap between them. They would never be able to understand him wholly, whereas Francesco would be able to recognize a problem directly. Francesco knew this world, outsiders can only guess the hardships. And even if Lightning would try to explain an hardship from the racing world very well, and even if his old friend would understand the problem, they wouldn't know the problem itself, no matter how hard they'd try. You only know the problems of being a racecar, when you are one. Doc was the only one who he could talk with before, while he was still mostly a rooky. But it was only after Doc had passed away, that he actually really needed Doc, or the trust of any other racecar, as the world he was facing was becoming harder and harder to bear with.

The point, for Lightning, was and still is, that he didn't knew how far he should allow Francesco into his life. If it was up to Francesco, they'd knew literally all about each other. Francesco had absolute no problem with getting closer, closer then Lightning might want. However, the American racecar actually liked it to be so important to Francesco. Francesco had set up this whole vacation just for him, that sure meant a lot. He knew it was all a plan from Francesco to get closer to Lightning, and it was working great. Lightning only wanted to be with Francesco now. It has become clear to Lightning, that Francesco himself was also struggling with a lot of things. Francesco really didn't seem to have any problem with getting close to Lightning, and Lightning couldn't help but wonder if Francesco had any other friends like Lightning had, or if Francesco was alone. Some weird instinct calling from deep inside Lightning just wanted to embrace the other car and wanted him to tell all about it. Moreover, Lightning believed that Francesco was feeling the same about him.

Francesco didn't want anything else at that point but to be buried inside Lightning's embrace forever. It was amazing, how he never had felt so great before. His engines felt so warm as they were purring softly in that nice feeling of their hug. "Lightning," he whispered. He was about to tell it, if he didn't stop himself, he'd plumply tell Lightning that he loved him. But he didn't let himself do that. Not yet, not now. Not after what they had told each other, that would be too much for now.

The moment that the two cars parted again was very awkward, and was mentionably late. Both were sunk deeply in their own thoughts and realisations about the situation. Both had to admit they were very comfortable, maybe even too comfortable, and neither knew how they should part, and what to do after the hug. What coud they say or do? So after a while, it was Francesco who tried to release himself from Lightning's hug. Lightning clumsily drove backwards, looking to a random point on the wall, rather then his mirrors. Francesco also shuffled a little backwards, grinning a little, still blushing. "So, yeah..."

"But 'a you know what, Tonight is Christmas eve already!" Francesco said to carry on with talking.

"Uh, I see you don't do the sock-in-front-of-the-fireplace thing?" Lightning guessed as he looked around the room.

Francesco laughed a little as the tension between the two if them dissapeared a little more again. "No, we don't, or will 'a you miss it?" Lightning directly shook his head, never having understood the tradition. "That's 'a good! Okay, I might have 'a lied just a little when I said we 'a would be alone all week, if you don't 'a mind we'll go back to madesimo tonight. There, we'll have dinner with 'a my mama in a restaurant, and afterwards we 'a get to watch a special Christmas eve tradition from the Italian alps!" Francesco said cheerfully as he drove around Lightning as he was talking.

If the mood wasn't so good, Francesco would just have staid home during Christmas eve. However, the mood had become so great that he felt like going out more. He was so excited, this would be his best Christmas ever, with Lightning, his mother, and he'd do all the fun things he used to do. But most of all, he was happy with Lightning.

Lightning smiled with a not-fading blush on his hood, as he looked at the excited formula car. "Sure, whatever you want, Francesco." he said, "I don't really have any suitable clothes for dinner though, as this isn't the first time you lied to me, and I was prepared for some racing, not a formal dinner." Lightning said, mocking a little.

An innocent smile played unto Francesco's lips, which was returned by a suspicious look from Lightning. "Luckily, Francesco has 'a thought of everything. I have a formal scarf and a warm hat for 'a you." Francesco said as he drove to a cabinet to get it out. "Besides, my mama has seen 'a you race already, so she is 'a prepared you aren't as good 'a looking as you are in the 'a magazines"

Lightning stuck out his tongue out again. "What do you know about that? As if your open wheels are as great as they might look in the pictures. Besides, what do you and your mother have as hobbies? Watching pictures of me?" Lightning said as let his engine roar impressively, "I'm sure my paintjobs and tires totally beat your cold open wheels, I don't need open wheels to look better"

"You, Lightning, are only looking so 'a good because Francesco gave you these 'a rims!" Francesco returned a loud roar with his own engine as he drove back to face Lightning again. "Women _love _open wheeled cars, Lightning, or do you want to say they 'a don't? Oh, and what if we 'a look at your pictures daily?" Francesco grinned, enjoying the little fight he would win.

Lightning was slightly taken aback by that comment, but he knew he had to say something witty in return, "Well your clearly exaggerating about _all_ the girls liking open wheels, there are surely girls who think that's just a attempt to get attention by trying being as naked and wannabe-sexy as you can." Lightning quickly said as he tried to think of a way to react to Francesco watching his pictures, but failing in doing so.

The cocky grin on Francesco's face grew even more when he saw Lightning there at loss of words. "You 'a should feel honored that Francesco and his Mama watch your pictures." he firstly said. It caused Lightning to feel really ashamed of himself again, but the other car still wasn't able to say anything about it. So Francesco continued, "Lightning, what does 'a your Sally think? Si, Sally loves my open wheels, and you are 'a saying there are 'a girls who don't like them? Do 'a you know any perhaps? Francesco doesn't think so. Your girlfriend, or ex, she has 'a good taste according to 'a you, or not?"

"Sally also likes my fenders! And yes, she has a great taste, but saying that she likes your open wheels doesn't mean all the girls like them" Lightning quickly said back.

"But do 'a you think Sally has a good taste?" Francesco's grin turned even cockier and sexier, daring Lightning to keep trying to beat him.

After taking a deep breath, Lightning fiercely faced Francesco, "Broadly seen, yes. What's your point with that?"

"Isn't 'a Miss Sally somewhat of a role model?"

Lightning needed some more time to return something to that, shooting Francesco an angry glare. "There are still girls who probably think something else" he stuttered, finding himself at loss of a better reaction.

"Lightning, Lightning, give 'a it up," Francesco said laughingly, "You 'a don't know much about what 'a girls like, do you?" Francesco reminded himself that he shouldn't make the remark about Lightning being just like a gay, that just might go a little too far. "If you 'a think Sally has a wrong opinion on 'a things, like what she 'a finds sexy, why didn't you find a better girl to 'a begin with?"

"Sally can have another opinion if she wants to, and she still loves my fenders" Lightning said, his voice fading out nearly completely. It felt wrong and odd to keep being attacked by remarks about her, and still defending her, still staying loyal to their love they had. And worsening his mood even more was the fact that Francesco was winning their argument.

"Or you 'a just don't get what's going on in the 'a mind of girls, Lightning," Francesco mused, "Of course Francesco knows you can satisfy your 'a girls and female fans, but you 'a do seem a little unknowing about the girls 'a themselves, how 'a to understand them, like you 'a are gay even-" Francesco quickly shut himself up, mentally facepalming himself for slipping stuff again. _Good job, Francesco, absolutely great._

Lightning hit Francesco with his tire in his face angrily. "Oh yes, because _you_ absolutely do are understanding and totally straight, just shut up. Don't go call me a fag while you're much more of a fag. You're awful sometimes you know, arrogant Italian fag" Lightning repeated as he drove away from Francesco again to put on the scarf which Francesco had gotten for him, shaking his hood. He'd rather just forget the last few things they had just said to each other. But somehow he had a hard time letting go of the whole gay-matter, probably because Francesco had a very good argument to call him so. He was so angry and regretful at the same time.

Francesco had his eyes still fixed on Lightning, being surprised and a little hurt by Lightning's remarks. What was Lightning thinking right now? Francesco could only wonder, but he feared the worst. The formulacar followed Lightning, keeping enough distance. And what on earth could he say back to Lightning now? He wasn't going to apologize or anything, but he couldn't keep on their small fight either, so what was there left for him?

Lightning turned around soon enough and faced the Italian racecar again confidently. "So are we already driving to Madesimo or are we leaving last minute?" Lightning asked. He'd wanted to just forget about it and go drive. His head was already starting to mess with him, as there wasn't anything else for him to focus on, just himself and Francesco. All the other things, like the dinner they'd have, home, this cottage, the fireplace, the landscape, everything would still sent him back on the road of thinking about himself or Francesco.

It surely relieved Francesco to hear that Lightning just wanted to get moving and told him they'd leave already. Francesco quickly wrapped himself up and together, the two cars made their way back outside, where snowflakes were peacefully falling down in the cold thin air. Though both cars were well-packed, neither of them could help but shiver a little as they got out of their warm cottage. Both normally lived in a pretty hot climate, even in winter much warmer then here.

Naturally, Francesco showed the way first until they got to the main road. Lightning, being a powerful sportscar was already times better on the slippery steep roads as Francesco, who clumsily descended the mountainhill with Lightning laughing loudly behind him. When they got back to the main road, Lightning quickly took the lead, as Francesco had a great handicap here. Lightning was greatly enjoying himself, being able to drive freely on the deserted road, while Francesco was forced to ask him to slow down as he couldn't keep up safely. "It's 'a Christmas eve, Lightning, behave yourself!" and once again in a better mood, the two made way to Madesimo for Christmas eve.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god, It took so long to wrap this thing up, I'm so sorry. seriously. And I'm still not completely satisfied though, but I just wanted to wrap this up.  
>Anyways, the next chapter will probably be the last one, I know what I want to do, just not how yet.<br>.  
>anyway, Enjoy, and sorry for the expected wait for the final Chapter (I'm just a plain student.)<p>

* * *

><p>The road to Madesimo proved to be lighter than when Lightning first drove it. It was still very slippery and seemingly dangerous, with steep mountainhills and seemingly endless valleys. But soon enough they got back to the town connecting the three mainroads which intersected there, Madesimo. The town was much more lively than it was when Lightning arrived, which wasn't very surprising. All cars from neighboring smaller town united during Christmas eve to eat, drink and celebrate together. The town was brighter lit than ever before, with various small, controlled bonfires on the main square and roads.<p>

There were enough new things to see for Lightning in the town. Slowly more cars were arriving, and it got slightly more crowded. The crowds of cars somewhat remembered Lightning to Christmas in the bigger city. Crowded streets with Christmas decorations, restaurants filled with whole families, that was the only thing Lightning knew about Christmas. Full streets, that used to be Lightning's only Christmas. But of course, how could you miss that? Only if one would be thrown in a prison without any windows you could miss all of that. And that wasn't the case still.

After spending some time on the main square, the two racecars made their way to the restaurant they would be dining at. It seemingly was the most luxurious restaurant in town. There was more space than in any other restaurant on the block, there were relatively fewer places, which still gave some privacy. Mrs. Bernoulli was already waiting for them at a table far away from the window. Whereas normal cars like to sit in front of the window to watch cars outside, they preferred a more distant seat to not be watched themselves.

The older formula car greeted them. For the occasion she wore a special scarf, instead of her orange/pink patterned one she had a red green one which could easily be mistaken for an Italian colored scarf, but in reality it was Christmas pattern.

Francesco and his mother directly started chatting, telling how they were doing and what things had happened over the days they hadn't seen each other. Lightning listened with just one ear but was in reality just busy with eating some biscotti which had already been served. Soon enough there was a waiter standing beside him, probably asking him what kind of drink he would be liking to drink. Not understanding a single word of what the waiter just asked, Lightning quickly tapped Francesco's side with his tire.

"Ahh, si, McQueen, what would 'a you like?" Francesco asked him happily, making a few cars inside the restaurant turn their hoods around, before they started whispering about them. "A cappuccino di latte?"

"Coffee? Oh yeah great!" Lightning said happily, "I was just afraid I had to drink wine, but yeah what you just said sounded nice." Lightning quickly glanced in his mirrors and saw the other cars pointing in his direction. He wasn't sure if he was misbehaving or just famous.

Throughout the evening Lightning managed to get along better with Francesco and his mother. They helped Lightning pick his drinks and dishes. Meanwhile, Lightning noticed a few more relatively famous cars had come in, some of them were befriended with Francesco and his mother and greeted them or even chat up with them. Mrs. Bernoulli was a really nice and open car (both literally and figuratively) It didn't seem to bother the mother car at all that her long awaited Christmas dinner with her son was being intruded by Francesco's new found friend and rival. Lightning could really enjoy their dinner. It was a typical Christmas dinner in this area of Italy which tasted absolutely fantastic. It was seemingly weird for Lightning, but the dishes were completely meatless. There were however great Swiss influences on which the dinner was based, namely Cheese. Most of the food excised out of a delicious regional cheese fondue with different kinds of fresh bread, served with a local sweet wine. Beside the fondue, some salads were eaten, some more bread with creamy butter and some odd goat cheese which none of the three cars dared to taste. Normally, Lightning would rather not drink any wine, but somehow it tasted good, delicious even, as the wine perfectly fitted the rest of the dish, strengthening and completing the taste of the whole dish.

All three cars greatly enjoyed their dinner, they talked, ate, made jokes and laughed. For each of them it was a unique and great sensation. To begin with Mama Bernoulli, she was simply delighted to see her beloved son again with Christmas. She loved him so much and was very happy that he'd finally had found another friend. It seemed impossible for him to ever find someone equal to him, with whom her son could make fun and laugh. Mrs. Bernoulli had never seen her son as happy before as now with Lightning. Mrs. Bernoulli only wished Lightning was as honest as he looked and that he wouldn't dump her precious son. She knew it was hard to find nice, honest and loyal friends in this world, but her son needed someone like that, who was tough as well.

In case Lightning would hurt her son, Mrs. Bernoulli would know to find Lightning.

Francesco knew that his mother was pleased, pleased with him to be exact. Francesco was probably even happier with all off this then his mother. The reason why Francesco was happier than anyone knew was better of as a secret, as it was all because of his crush for the American car. It was obvious that Lightning was once again enjoying himself here, which greatly satisfied Francesco. It was incredible how happy it made Francesco to see Lightning enjoying himself and getting along well. He felt proud as well, for doing good on fulfilling his promise to make Lightning enjoy Christmas. If Francesco could make one wish right now, it would be that Lightning would stay happy by his side, forever preferably.

Lightning, last but not least was truly happy with this dinner for simply the fact that he was getting along so well with both Italian cars. He quickly found the right connection with Mrs. Bernoulli and he was feeling very welcome with her and Francesco. A part of him even enjoyed this kind of rich-cars-Christmas-celebration. Lightning sometimes still had difficulties with getting along with celebrity kind of things, not completely used to all the glitter, glamour and luxury. This time however, he just felt great. Everything was right, everything felt right, the paparazzi luring at them didn't hurt it even the slightest bit, he felt safe, somewhat like he was home actually.

They finished dining pretty quickly as there would be large events later in the evening outside. Mrs. Bernoulli had arranged a balcony at the restaurant they had just eaten at, which would give them a nice view over all the events. Lightning first said he'd rather just mix into the crowd at the plaza. But he'd later be very thankful they had a vip-spot.

Upstairs at the balcony they were served some more drinks while they enjoyed a good view across the plaza and a great part of the rest of the town. Smaller and bigger families of cars were gathering below them with high spirits, this was Madesimo in its full pride. Francesco and his mother where still overwhelmed at the number of cars in town. No matter how many Christmases they have spent here, each time was a unique experience. But most of all, it was Lightning who was thrilled about whatever would happen next. "When is it starting, are we getting some awesome speech or a Christmas choir?" Lightning asked, he was at last getting dragged along with the excitement, all thanks to Francesco's persistence. Nobody at home ever forced him to try anything, they let him take the initiative, but Francesco's way appeared to be more successful.

"Lightning, who has 'a said anything about 'a such things? We will be enjoying a show, you 'a should watch the mountains. It 'a should 'a start soonly" Francesco said, as he parked comfortably cuddled up against Lightning.

"The mountains?" Lightning repeated, his eyes wide, scanning the surroundings. He had absolutely no idea what was going to happen. The two formula cars did, but none of them would tell him anything.

Within a few minutes music started playing through the whole town. The noise from the cars slowly started to cease while everyone's eyes turned to the snowy mountainhill in the east. Nothing happened first but then, some light in the distance erupted. Lightning narrowed his eyes as more lights started to appear. "What is that?" he asked, but he would soon see himself. A whole row of lights went along one side of the mountain, Lightning could swear it was a row of headlights in the distance, and he was right. At least hundred cars were standing in a neat row high upon the mountain. And suddenly, they all began moving, sliding down the mountain completely synchronized, making beautiful formations. Lightning's jaw dropped a little. "They'll slip and fall!" he said with great shock.

Francesco erupted in laughter and soothed Lightning, "have 'a you never seen a car 'a Winterport? They 'a are professionals!" he petted Lightning's hood with his tire, looking rather at Lightning then the show. He had seen the show plenty of times before as it is an old tradition. Lightning enjoyed it extremely much, his eyes wide in amazement. It couldn't please Francesco more at this point but too see Lightning this impressed and enjoying himself so much.

Of course, the show was over way too soon, once downhill, it was all over. A loud sort of applause, honks and cheering roars erupted from the crowds of spectators. Lightning just started to talk excitedly about it with the other two cars, neither of them actually having a horn.

After a few more drinks and some more enthusiastic chatting, Francesco's mother finally ended this successful Christmas Eve. She would leave with the train from Madesimo later, and she'd rather not miss that train. It was to both boy's their dislike to end the evening already. With a great deal of reluctance they greeted each other. Francesco, who was extremely upset to say goodbye to his mother, and Lightning waved her off as she drove to the station. Even after she was too far away for their eyes too still, both of them kept parked, eyes fixated on the far-off-crowd where Mama Bernoulli was making her way to the station. They stood there until Lightning finally broke the silence. "Well, shouldn't we go soon? It's already pretty late..." Lightning looked at Francesco, who was still absent mindedly staring, seemingly sad. "It was great, Francesco" he said quietly, nudging Francesco with his hood.

"Francesco is 'a happy to hear 'a that" he replied even softer. "And I assume so, let's 'a go" he said, turning around without looking at Lightning. He was actually happy inside, very happy, but it was still pretty much of a hardship to depart from his mother again. He was with Lightning together however, Lightning who was actually really happy with him. None of that somehow eased his missing of his mother now. Even though they were together with Christmas Eve, she wouldn't be there when they'd unpack their presents.

It surely didn't slip Lightning's eye that Francesco was somewhere completely different with his mind. While they were driving down the road back north, to Isola, Lightning drove a little closer to Francesco, nearly so close their tires would touch. Francesco's eyes alertly shot to Lightning as he suddenly drove so close to him. "You enjoyed tonight as well right?" Lightning asked him, "I mean, getting to see your mother with Christmas like you wanted?"

A smile slightly reappeared on Francesco's face, "si, Francesco had a wonderful 'a evening. To be with the two most important cars for Francesco with Christmas is 'a great, and you 'a also liked each other which 'a was a relief for Francesco. Francesco promised to give Lightning his happiest Christmas ever, how am I doing so far?"

"Francesco, I'm sorry for... For separating you from your mother with Christmas, I guess?" Lightning said, feeling really stupid for not being too familiar with both motherly-relationships and Christmas. He had already heard Christmas should be with your close family or friends, which seemed logical, but Lightning never really experienced it all himself.

"That's 'a not what Francesco had 'a asked, Francesco does it all for 'a McQueen, and Francesco wants to 'a know if he is 'a succeeding." he said shortly.

After another sigh Lightning continued, "I'm not going to keep telling you every minute, while it's pretty clear that I'm enjoying it all a lot. Really I'm having a great time. Stop asking again now until you have a good reason to doubt if I'm enjoying myself, promised?"

Francesco made a humming sound with his engine, starting to drive faster again back to the house. "Come on, McQueen, stop being 'a slow"

Lightning laughed softly before turning on his engines on completely to go faster again while they were still on the main road. He'd nearly forget that he was the only racecar who liked slowing down for leisure rides. Especially while he was just getting so relaxed it was a pretty big switch to get remembered they were still rivaling racecars. With roaring engines the two cars took off, back to Iola in a playful persuade.

The landscape transformed from a mountain landscape with a few living villages and towns to a nearly died-out scenery with few cottages, theirs among them. Becoming more careful with their driving, they once again ascended the mountain to retreat in their isolated bit of privacy and peace. Upon entering the nicely heated house again Francesco started yawning. It had been awfully cold and truthfully, the open wheeled Italian car really couldn't take the cold well.

Saying nothing more both cars warmed up in front of the fireplace which was still glowing with a reddish ember light and emitting a little bit of gentle warmth. Francesco was this time the one to nearly drift off into sleep; Lightning nudged him softly with his hood, trying to keep him awake. "Silly, let's go to bed. Or do you prefer parking on the floor?" he asked with a kind tone.

Francesco just nodded sleepily and started his engine again to make way to their bedroom. He was feeling so incredibly happy; he still couldn't really believe it was all going so smooth. Though here they were. Here in his cottage, Lightning and he. Friendly, kind, doing great.

With a tired smile on his face he followed Lightning to their bedroom where they tiredly parked together. Within mere seconds darkness embraced Francesco in a graceful and deep sleep. With The last thought circling in his head: Tomorrow I'll tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody kill me please. I was so, so, SO, certain I finished this story- but when I got a story alert to this one tomorrow I was like 'lol wut this story is finished... Hey I'm going to re-read my last chapter! ... WAIT THERE ISN'T ANY.'

I should keep a checklist to check if I finished my stories yes or no, and keep track of all chapters I upload. I'm such a ass- Sorrysorrysorry, here'sthefinalchapter,uploadedwhileI'msittinginthesuninatanktop.

* * *

><p>It really was Christmas when both cars woke up. In the distance bells of the Isola church could be heard. Snowflakes hadn't stopped to fall from the skies with enchanting grace. Lightning drove over to the window to glance into the distance, appreciating the perfect postal-card scenery. The South-West part of the mountains were still painted with blue shadows instead of black cast by the large pine trees scattered across the blue-ish snow surface. Beams of sunlight breaking through small clouds beamed right down the lake Isola located down-hill from their cottage. The skies were beautifully painted with a mixture of both orange, pink, purple and blue. A perfect post-card landscape.<p>

While keeping his engines down, Francesco joined the other car. They were parked extremely close to one another, enjoying the company.

"Thanks" Lightning mumbled after a while. His eyes had drifted off to the curtains opposite of Francesco's direction. "I mean, thanks, you really gave me an awesome Christmas I guess"

"You guess so?" Francesco repeated laughingly. "But Christmas has 'a just started, McQueen! Say, let's have 'a breakfast, and afterwards we will 'a unpack the presents!"

"Thanks anyway," Lightning said, a beaming smile on his face. It had somehow become so easy for Lightning to get along with Francesco suddenly

It all kept on going smoothly just like the night before. Francesco unwrapped all the presents, which only made it easier for Lightning who felt mostly awkward for still not knowing these basic things about Christmas. Both cars were very pleased in the end with the gifts they got, though Francesco had far less than Lightning, as Francesco only got a bunch of presents of his mother, and Lightning received things from both Francesco and his mother. Lightning promised to get Francesco a present back sometime to make up for it.

Francesco was simply ecstatic to see how happy Lightning was in the end with all his presents. It was a nearly idyllic situation for Francesco though he was well aware of what laid up ahead for him. He was on the edge of telling his feelings to the other car. But how was he supposed to even start that conversation? He couldn't just start telling everything on his chest, right? Lightning wouldn't take that serious anyway. Maybe it was best to just let today pass and see what would happen. To let today pass and wish for the best, that an opportunity occurred to tell Lightning what he felt for him, before the end of their small week together.

Fortunately the situation came soon enough. Lightning came with the perfect opportunity himself to tell him. A slightly unexpected, but perfect way for Francesco.

"Francesco, say, do you still want to hear about, well, my _parents?_" Lightning twisted the word in some sort of disgust, which caught Francesco's attention completely. Francesco nodded fiercely and drove close to Lightning again to hear his story, his engines feeling like they were about to explode by the sudden excitement. "I want you to tell another secret to me afterwards so I could blackmail you, as this is really a big deal and a secret Francesco. Do you promise to tell me something in return?" He asked sternly.

"Si, Si, please tell Francesco,"

"I don't have them." Lightning said quickly. Though Francesco's eyes were focused on him, his eyes just drifted through the room nervously. "I'm born as an orphan."

"Scuzi?" Francesco first said, his mouth nearly dropping "You 'a keep that kind of thing a secret?" Francesco says, a little perplex by this fact. "Are 'a you very sure 'a McQueen?"

"Of course I'm sure. And that's why I find all these things we do odd. I never had any kind of father or mother figure apart from Doc, and I was already 17 when I met him. So go figure. I never had Christmas, I never celebrated my birthday, I never had anyone teaching me anything except for school teachers, I've never been praised, I just had to get out of any problems myself. That's why I wanted to hear what it's like to have a loving mother like you do. Only Doc and Sally know about this." Lightning says, his eyes still evading contact with Francesco.

"But, what 'a, wait, but how 'a…" Francesco started driving up and down the room in confusion. It was a foreign concept for him that Lightning McQueen was an orphan. "It doesn't 'a make 'a sense! You 'a grew 'a up in an orphanage then?" Lightning nodded sadly, hating that time of his life, which was his complete official childhood, "But 'a you could 'a be adopted, si? Why didn't 'a anyone adopt you 'a then? You weren't 'a annoying child, were 'a you? And you are 'a very talented, why-"

"It doesn't really work like that Francesco. Not in America. Certainly not in a big city like where I grew up. I was talented yes, and someone could adopt me if they'd want to, but it costs a shitload of money, so only the best behaving, best performing cars got a chance of getting out. I might have been really good performing, I didn't have much friends, and the friends I did have were pretty bad for me so I never really got to be in that favorable position of being suggested for adoption. It wasn't like we were there to get any chances. It was more like we were items in a store for rich childless couples who'd like to adopt some talented kid. I heard that stuff is a lot better organized in Europe, so I suppose you wouldn't understand…" Lightning kept quiet for a while, waiting if Francesco had anything to say in return, but as he hadn't, Lightning continued his own story.

"I've been in that orphanage for like my whole childhood. They told me I wasn't even a month old when I arrived. It was a pretty big building, with a school in it and cafeteria, sleeping dorms. We had decent yard with high fences, barely big enough though to have small races, as racing was considered dangerous. We did nothing, just learning and competing with gym, it was really boring. When we'd turn 18 we'd get to leave and just try to fend for ourselves, but I escaped when I was 16. With some other cars, though we all went our own way for safety, so I don't even know if they were successful in their escape as well. I was sheltered by the guys of rust-eze and somehow we ended up forming a racing team, as I really turned out to be talented, and I did need some sort of resource for my money."

"You 'a spent 16 'a years in an 'a orphanage?" Francesco asked, still in disbelieve. The image of Lightning having such a miserable childhood seemed so odd. "And 'a you were 'a not behaving well?"

Lightning smiled sadly, "I've been a douche until I met Doc, really. It was just about surviving and becoming stronger and getting much money for me. I didn't really care about anyone but myself. It's just a whole damn pathetic story, but now you know."

"Why would 'a someone try to 'a get rid of a car like 'a you!" Francesco exclaimed, apart from disbelieve, his only other reaction was anger. Anger towards that unrightfulness which happened to Lightning. "That 'a makes Francesco just so 'a angry! Though they are 'a surely sorry now, because 'a you are so 'a very successful! Can't the doctors 'a track who your parents 'a must be?"

"They ditched me when I was born, why should I bother with them?" Lightning had fallen low to the ground. He hated every single one of those memories, but it would keep bothering him if he didn't tell Francesco. It felt like Lightning could trust Francesco. To stop him from bothering him endlessly about it, it seemed better to Lightning to just admit his past.

"To 'a get mad at 'a them!"

"What does that bring me? I'm fine with life right now, and I have little to worry about anymore, so why would I bother anything. I never had parents, so I don't miss them either." Lightning said, driving over to Francesco to calm him as well.

"They are 'a outrageous! Francesco wants 'a to find them for 'a you and tell them what he 'a thinks!"

"Why would you do that. I just wanted to make you stop asking about it okay, now tell your secret so we're even." Lightning said calmly.

"Francesco is not 'a done yet!"

"I am done though."

Francesco looked at Lightning again, who was finally looking back at him. His bright blue eyes seemed slightly watered so Francesco stopped. He wasn't calm yet, not at all, but he should indeed stop. His engines were still growling though, not just with anger, but he was nervous too. He was going to tell Lightning. He was about to tell him for real.

"You 'a are ready for it?" Francesco asked, both excited and scared. "Francesco's last secret isn't a light 'a one either,"

"You can go for it, I can take something." Lightning said, closing his eyes again.

"Frances-" Francesco's eyes widened as the words didn't seem to come out, they were just stuck in his throat. Lightning still waited for him. "I 'a," again that chunk in his throat to stop him. Francesco turned red, getting frustrated with how hard this was. He was Francesco, he could get anyone. That includes the American Racecar in front of him. "Lightning," That worked better for him, the words came out much softer and Francesco smiled.

"Just say it," Lightning insisted, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Lightning, Francesco thinks 'a you are beautiful." He said, his voice and accent finally turning the words into the romantic things he wanted to say. "And from the first 'a moment Francesco saw you he liked you more then 'a any other car except for his mama. Francesco loved being around you, teasing you and pushing you around" Francesco got more and more confident again by the second. He loved talking like this, romantically, flirting with cars he loved, telling Lighting his feelings finally. Lightning's eyes had meanwhile snapped open to watch Francesco again, his mouth a little opened and nearly burning down underneath his hood.

"Lightning, you are really 'a the greatest challenge Francesco has 'a ever had. You are a very 'a worthy opponent, but you are 'a also Francesco's most difficult, let's call it friend, ever. You're really the 'a most handsome car I've 'a ever met, but alas, you were 'a together with Miss Sally, and we 'a are friends, so 'a you made it 'a really hard for me. Francesco truly didn't knew how he was going to 'a get you. Which is ridiculous, as Francesco always 'a gets what he wants. Francesco wants you 'a so much, he still tries, and so Francesco will tell you know,"

"No, No, No, No, don't," Lightning said hastily before Francesco got to finish his last sentence, Lightning was still looking at Francesco wide eyed. "Stop that shit, you're just kidding. You're always just kidding, right?"

"Now, calm 'a down, Lightning. Francesco just wanted to say-"

"No, don't say." Lightning said, still staring at Francesco, he felt his engine freaking even more than when the stage erupted as he pushed The King over the finishline. His heart was beating . It scared him a little. No not a little, it scared him a lot. To realize those bright brown eyes were looking at him with such different intentions than Lightning first thought. But he didn't drive away. He just kept looking into those warm eyes which were sunk deep into his own's.

"Why 'a not? I want to tell 'a you my secret, Lightning" Francesco said, his voice seductive with every syllable he pronounced. Lightning didn't say anything in return; he just shivered as he kept staring at Francesco's eyes. He absolutely had the most beautiful kind of brown eyes there were.

"Lightning" he said again, driving closer to him slowly, letting each inch he got closer pass him with a pleasure filled excitement. "Ti amo" Francesco whispered.

Lightning couldn't move, though there was still barely a distance of a few inches between them. "That 'a means I 'a love you, in Italian." Francesco said, stopping with moving closer. Their lips nearly touched each other, but Francesco wouldn't force that upon Lightning now. "You 'a may say what 'a you want or think 'a now."

Lightning was shaking on his tires a little, but still looking at Francesco's eyes. He wanted to move that one inch forward which separated them, but his mind told him not to. It was so confusing. He felt like hugging Francesco, or to be embraced by him. He liked being around Francesco around very much, he liked the physical contact they had, but he was still so uncertain if it was okay to trust Francesco any more than this. He wasn't sure if it was okay to let his feelings go their way like this. It could ruin so much, not just their friendship, but also both their careers and relationships with other.

The amazing feelings Francesco delivered him didn't stand up to it however and Lightning decided to close the gap, needing to feel Francesco. Once again, the amazing feeling of victory was there. It felt amazing, close to earning the world grand prix cup, but maybe even better. This might be the best prize the two of them could have received for entering that cup in the first place. If they wouldn't have, they might not have met each other. The two cars stay like this for a while, sweetly pressing their lips together blissfully.

"What 'a do you say 'a Lightning?" Francesco asks, parting from their kiss.

"What should I say?" Lightning asked, turning away a little again. It was a great but shameful experience to him to kiss Francesco.

"That 'a was the best and 'a the most victorious kiss I ever had, Lightning. Francesco would want to 'a make sure those kisses are 'a only for Francesco from 'a now on." Francesco drove to Lightning's side again and cuddled close against him, feeling the younger car tremble.

"You want to get together?" Lightning repeated Francesco, trying to calm down from the great experience. His head never felt this foggy before.

"Si, that was what Francesco asked 'a you."

"You honestly think that would work? I mean, we're rivals, we live on nearly the other side of the world, I'm unsure how the media will react to it, and I just broke up with Sally, which nobody even knows! But yes, yes I'd want to, Francesco." Lightning shut his eyes tight again and leaned toward Francesco a bit more in order to get himself collected. He felt so confused but blissful at the same time.

"We 'a will still be rivals, and Francesco will still beat your 'a beautiful ass. We can easily fly over to see 'a each other. We still need to keep training so 'a we should just bear with 'a not seeing each other every month. And si, the media will 'a probably find it a very interesting topic, but it'll all be 'a fine as long as we just make it clear. If 'a you trust me that is." Francesco nudged Lightning reassuringly. This was definitely better than winning the world grand prix.

Lightning realized what Francesco meant to say with that. Francesco was a player and Lightning would need a lot of foolish trust in order to trust Francesco on the other side of the world in the place with the most beautiful female cars in the world all around him. But their complete reputation now depended on their trust and love for each other. It was all or nothing. Francesco would lose it all if he screwed this relation up.

"I do think I believe you, you must love me a lot if you dare to do this…" Lightning said with a contend smile on his face, his eyes closed peacefully. "Francesco, thank you for this Christmas, and for everything in general. I don't think I ever felt this amazing before. This tops everything. I want to do this. As soon as I'm back in Radiator Springs I'll try and talk about it with Sally, and as soon as I'm ready I'll call you and we'll make it official properly"

"Just 'a take your time, I don't 'a want that 'a everything between you and 'a miss Sally will go 'a wrong. Just 'a tell when she's 'a ready, I have waited very long for you Lightning, I can 'a wait a little longer." He whispered lovingly.

The rest of the week they would stay close to each other, feeling greater with every touch and every kiss they shared. They were just what they each needed, and it was as if nothing in the world could stop them.


End file.
